ABrokenFairytale
by BethalMarie
Summary: She thought she has it all, the perfect boyfriend and the best friends she could ask for. But when someone comes from her past. Will she be able to be the same when he is around and make her life hell?  Superstars/OC/Barrett
1. New Guys In Town

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like it. :)**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

**Enjoy. Review Please**

* * *

I was sitting happily in the catering in the next arena with Layla waiting for my boyfriend of 3 months Jake (Jack Swagger) to come meet us with Layla boyfriend Cody. We have heard rumours that someone from RAW was debuting this week on Smack down. We had no idea who it was Teddy Long was not given any hints out at all it was really annoyed everyone.

Let me introduce myself, my name Bethany Foley but I'm known in the ring as Bella Foley because Beth Phoenix has already taken Beth from my name. I'm 27 years old and I'm the daughter of Mick Foley. My dad and me are close, he always been proud of me and has never was ashamed I pick WWE over TNA. I go see him every 2 or 3 months in TNA Vince doesn't mind at all. My hair is a dark brown I have green eyes. I have a nose piercing on my right side of my nose and about 5'11 in high. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a pink vest top, my pink converse and one of Jake hoody that I always feel comfortable in.

"So Lay, How are you and Cody then?" I smiled

"We're great actually, we're going on a date tonight" she beamed

"Oh, you excited?" I said while clapping my hands excitedly

"Yeah so excited, how are Jake and you?"

"It was his week off this week, I really missed him, he should be here soon" I said in a depressive state.

"Speaking of the devil" she smiled

I turn around as Cody and Jake walked though the door a smile lit up my face and Jake and Cody came towards us. Before they got to the table I ran up Jake and jumped into his arms "Jakey, I miss you so much" I felt him wrap his arm around me tightly

He chuckled "Babe, you don't how much I missed you" then he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

I got out of his arms, he grabbed my hand and led me back to the table, and he sat down and pulled me on his lap. I snuggled up to him putting my head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, so glad your back, I love you." I beamed

"Love you too, babe," he sung

"Isn't Teddy going to announce who coming to smackdown?" Cody questioned

"No, we're all waiting in anticipation" Layla giggled

"Speaking Of the Devil" I smirked

"Holla Holla All" Teddy said

Everyone looked at Teddy "Alright let me introduce the new group on smackdown there are four member they are…"

I sat up in Jack lap and looked curiously like everyone else at what was happened.

"Rhycklon Stephens a.k.a Ezekiel Jackson" he walked in his attire ready to wrestle.

"Heath Miller a.k.a Heath Slater" my good friend we meet in FCW. He smiled and winked at everyone

"Paul Lloyd a.k.a Justin Gabriel" He walked in and smiled. He went and hugged his long time girlfriend Barbara (Kelly Kelly) she was so happy to see him.

Teddy continued "And Stu Bennet a.k.a Wade Barrett"

Hearing those words made a blood boiled.

Jake knew it.

Layla and Cody knew it.

Everyone knew it.

Jack tried to restrict me from going out the room. But that didn't stop me I got out of his arms and walk past everyone storming past Stu and walking to mine and Jake locker room. I sat down on the nearest bench shake because of anger and fear at the same time. Suddenly Jake came in and walks over a pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, Come on it'll be ok" Jake said rubbing my back.

"I can't be around here after what he did to me." I started to cry and Jake pulled me closer

"It going to be ok" Jake said soothingly as he stroked my long brown hair

"No it not, he raped me 3 times and hit me constantly, I'm so scared Jake" I cried

"Look at me" He lift my chin so I looked at him "I will never let him hurt you again" He tucked a loose strand of my hair over my ear.

"You promise?" I mumbled

"I promise" he kisses my forehead "I Love you so much Bethany Foley"

"I love you with all my heart, Jacob Hager" I gave him a quick kiss peck on the lips and snuggled into a hug.

* * *

**Review Please :) **

**Thanks Reading **

**Much Love**

**Bethal :)**


	2. Heart Break

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 2 :)**

**Thanks for my reviews. More stories soon. Sorry for lack of updates I had coursework -_-**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**

* * *

**

Royal Rumble

Jake and me were sitting in catering on the night of the rumble. Jake had been distant in the last couple of week since Stu came to smackdown. He always seemed to go off to do something with some lame excuse. We all have had our suspicion but we never seen him with another women.

"Babe, want some good luck for the rumble?" I smiled

"No, I'll win anyway" he smirked to himself

"Whatever" I mumbled

"Are you doubting my ability to win tonight?" Jack raised his voice

"Well, if you pay as much attention to the royal rumble as you do to me, you won't win" I said while crossing my arms.

This caused Jake to stand up and say "When you stop being a bitch come see me in the locker room" and then stormed off towards the exit

I watch him leave and as he walked out Stu walk in. Stu and me realised the past was the past and over the last week or so he proven he change from Nexus Stu back to the man I used to love but I'll never full trust him again. He came towards me and at this moment I had my head in my hands. He pulled up a chair right by me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He said calmly.

I took a deep breath put a hand though my hair "I'll be fine" I get up and walk out of catering. He followed me down the corridor.

"Beth, wait up." Stu ran to catch up he grab my arm and spun me around.

"Stu, I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I growled

"What happened?" Stu asked, I looked down at the floor; this caused him to move a piece of hair from my face while brushing my cheek. That contact brought back all the memories of pain and happy and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"I have to go." I start to walk away fast. I heard Stu sigh and say the words I was dreading him to say.

"I still love you" This caused me to stop. "I never stop loving you. I regret what I did, I regret losing you." Silent tears flowed from my eyes

"Well, you too late now" I said and started heading for Jake locker room

As I got close to the door of Jake Locker room and heard what could make as muffled moans coming from inside. I started to get panic inside and flung the door.

I was in shock with tears still in my eyes. When I see the thing I didn't want to see my boyfriend half way though stripping himself and my worst enemy McCool. They both broke away when I walk into the room. Jake stood up with his shirt button undone, he walks up to me and reacts out for me but I step away.

"Don't touch me"

"Babe…" Jake started

"How could you? Jacob, We're finished," I screamed with several tears flowing down my eyes as I walk down the corridor.

"Beth, wait please. I Love you." Jack shouted

I turned around "How long?"

"5 months on and off" He answers seriously.

Anger built inside of me, Michelle started to come out of the locker room and started to talk to Jake. "Babe, come back inside and forget about her"

My face was pure red; my fists clenched "You bitch"

I went to lunge at her but soon a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and slowly drags me away, I started to struggle to get out their grip.

"Stop wriggling about, I'm trying to stop you getting suspended for attacking McCool" The mystery man English accent said, then I knew it was Stu.

"Let me go, Stuart" He out me down "Thank you," I went to walk off put I felt myself been chucked on his shoulder

Now I moaned sadly "Stu"

"I love it when you say my name, Beth" He laughed and smacks me lightly on my butt. "To the Corre locker room, we go".

* * *

**Review Please :) **

**Thanks Reading **

**Much Love**

**Bethal :)**


	3. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 2 :)**

**Thanks for my reviews. More stories soon. Sorry for lack of updates I had coursework -_-**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**This Chapter is dedicated to LJ or xForeverLJ **

"Come on Beth, Open the Door" Barbara bang on my door "You going to have to come outside sometime"

I been like this for the last 4 days in my hotel room, moping about all depressed, at the smackdown taping stayed in my locker room till my match funnily enough against McCool which ending in a brawl. Teddy was not happy, but I paid the fine. Jacob has sent about 100 texts but I just been ignoring him. I've only let Layla in the room over the last few days, she told me that Stu and Jacob had a big fight, Stu and Barbara always try to come see me but I never answered the door. I could still hear them banging my door down so I decide to the get the door.

I walk up to the door and swung it open and saw Barbara, Liz (Beth Phoenix), Milena (Rosa) and Layla. "What you want?" I moaned

"Oh my god, you look awful" Milena said she was right I did look awful in baggy sweats with black bags under my eye and my hair was just a plain mess.

"Milena not helping, we're going out and you are coming with us," Layla said

"But…." I moaned

"Beth, we going to make you look fabulous and then you going to dance the night away" Liz exclaimed

"I don't know guys" I sighed

"We brought you a dress" I looked up at the bags Barbara had "It's purple"

I smiled all the girls know I had thing for purple, this brought a smile straight to my face. "Ok, you better get to work" I let them in and shut the door.

At the Club

I was ready to be me again the girl made me glamorous with the purple dress and purple heels. My hair was natural curly and long and I had my usual purple eye shadow and big pink lip-gloss.

We walk in and saw the club packed with Superstars and other divas were dancing around. Barbara grabs my hand and drags me towards a table with Layla. I realised we were heading towards the Corre table as I saw a Wendy smile at me. Layla drags me down next to her as I sit opposite Stu. He smiles at me as Beth brought over the drinks and handed me a shot. "Get that down you girl," She said

I drank the strong liquid and the night continued….

An Hour Later

I had worn off the alcohol I have had, thanks to all the dancing I had done with the guys and girls. I went and sat at the table with everyone else when suddenly I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith came on the system everyone got up and started slow dancing. That left Stu and me at the table alone, out the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Michelle dancing. It stung my heart; tears started welling up in my eyes. Stu saw this and came and sat next to me and wiped the tears that were threaten to fall.

"Dance with me?" Stu asked

This brought a smile to my face and nodded. He grabs my hand and brought me to the dance floor he pulls me towards him, I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms and we start swaging. After a while he starts softly singing the lyrics to me. I saw Jacob looking at us, he was burning holes right though us at the moment.

"Beth…." Stu said, I look up at him. We hold our gaze for a couple of second and then Stu slowly lean down towards me and brushed his lips soft lips on mine. I started to kiss back. His lips were sending sparks though my body, I was heaven and continued to feel that till I had a sudden panic and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Stu, I can't do this" I ran out the club not turn back.

**Review Please :) **

**Thanks Reading **

**Much Love**

**Bethal :)**


	4. Shut up and Kiss Me

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 4 :)**

**Thanks for my reviews. Sorry for lack of updates I had coursework -_-**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

**Enjoy. Review Please**

5 days later

I was sitting in catering with my coffee alone, just doing my usual thinking and daydreaming.

"Hey Betty." Barbie smiled and sat down.

"Hey Barbie" I smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fabulous thank you, What about you?" She beamed

"I'm getting there my heads all over the place, How are you and PJ?"

"We're good, I'm just hope my best friend in the whole world was ok." She giggled

"I'll survive, I mean what else could go wrong?" I said

Suddenly Heath and PJ came in and sat our table, PJ gave Barbie a kiss.

"Beth, there something really important we need to tell you before words spread."

"What is it?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well It's Wade…." Heath started to explain

"What about him?" I questioned

"He dating Maryse" Heath exclaimed

All eyes were on me, all three of them waiting for my reaction. At this time Stu came in and sat at our table.

"Hey guys" Stu smiled

Everyone mumbled hello to Stu except me.

"Hey baby girl," Stu said to me. That was it. I was hurt again the stinging in my heart I felt two weeks ago, was back.

"Don't call me that" I choked out "Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave a glare to the boys "What about?"

I stood up and shouted "You and Maryse fucking each other" I walked out of catering and straight to my locker-room.

3 hours later

"Thanks Heath for taking back to the hotel" I said

"That alright" he said and hug me "If you need anything come to my room or text Barbie"

"See you later, Wendy" I groaned and walked into my hotel room.

I got to my suitcase, grabs my sleepwear, which was normally, was shorts and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and look in the mirror I look like the living dead.

10 minutes later I felt clean and refreshed after a hot shower.

As I walked out the bathroom in my sleepwear I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it a little and peered out. I saw it was Jake and I opened the door further.

"Hey, Can I come in?" Jake asked

_SAY NO! My head was saying. _"Sure," She opened the door and let him in "Make yourself comfortable."

He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. Awkward silence for 3 minutes I couldn't stop looking at him. I realised how much I missed him.

"I heard about you and Bennett, Are you ok?" Jake said

"Yeah, It hurts but you know my heart is completely destroy anyway." I murmured

He sighed.

"Jake can I tell you something?" I turned and face him.

He turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes "Of course"

"Jake, I really miss you." A smile grew on his face.

He grabs my hands and put them in his "I miss you too, Is there anyway way we could start again?"

"Uhhh…."

"I could never do what I did again, I love you so much and I can't lose you again. I can't do this without you; I can't eat or sleep without you. I can't live without you…" Jake rambled

"Jake." I put my finger to his lips and he looked me in the eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me" I leaned in and attached my lips to his.

Please Review 


	5. Break ups and New Starts

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 5 :)**

**Thanks for my reviews. Sorry for lack of updates I had coursework -_-**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

**Enjoy. Review Please**

3 weeks later

"Babe, we need to break up." Jake said

AGAIN? Just because he been hypnotise by Michael Cole and they drafting Jake over to RAW, He breaking up with me. I was not happy with him I stood there glaring at him for two minute till he talk to me again.

"Babe I'm sorry, I will always love…." I slapped him hard around the face

I screamed at him "Stay away from me, I never want to see you or your bum buddy cole again".

I walked and stormed down the corridor I walk straight past most of the wrestlers till I went to walk pass Stu but he grabs my arm.

"Beth we need to talk." Stu asked

"You know what Stu" I had tears in my eyes "I'm sick of you and Jake. I hate all the pain I been thought in the year. The violence, the heart break, the lonely and emptiness I have felt in these last year. I'm sick of it all. I'm moving on and starting a fresh staying away from you and jake. So this is goodbye." I stormed off in direction to the canteen.

I sat down at a table and stare into space trying to clear my thoughts of the two men who have ruined my life for the last year and thought about how I will start a fresh. I knew what I needed to do, I needed a Make over.

Suddenly someone brought me out my bubble.

"Well if it isn't my favourite diva, accept for me of course." the person said

I looked up and saw the women herself "NATTTTIEEEE" I jumped up and hugged her.

"BEEEETTTTTHHHHHHIIIIEEEEE" She smiled and hugged me back.

"I need you help, with a makeover can you help." I asked

"Hell Yeah, I round up the girls we make you look like a rock chick" Nattie beamed

"Lets do it" I grinned.

**Please Review**


	6. Storylines

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 6 :)**

**Changing from Swagger/OC/Barrett to Slater/OC/Barrett**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

I walked down the corridor towards Teddy Long's office, he had called me last night and ask me to come to his office the next morning for a new storyline. I walked into the office with my new style, my brown wavy hair that past my shoulder was now black with purple streaked. I was wearing a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket. On my lower half was skinny jeans and black leather heeled boots. My make up was black eyeliner and pink lipstick. I walked in a sat down in the available chair next to justin who was next to wade and heath next to wade.

"Hello Lads and Lady, I decide to bring Beth into The Corre." Teddy said which made me smile "And Heath and Beth will also be in romantic storyline and this will start tonight."

We had a long discussion of what were asked to do and then we all signed the new storyline contract, I could tell Stu was not happy about it.

**2 hours later **

**Bella and Heath Segament**

_I stood in the corridor on my phone when I felt someone next to me._

_"Hey Bella" Heath said as he leaned his hand against the wall._

_"Slater" I said without looking from my phone._

_"How are you, beautiful?" Heath said stepping closer to me. I put my phone in my pocket and crossed my arms._

_"What can I help you with Heath?"_

_"I think there a lot needs you can help me with" he stepped closer to me so I was stuck between him and a door._

_I put my hand on his chest then up to go round his shoulders. "And what are those needs?" I said seductively as Heath hands pull me in to him at the waist._

_Suddenly Heath brushed across mine and I kissed him back, he pulled me further into him, the kiss got more heated and he pushed me though the door._

We broke the kiss and both were heavily breathing I could feel his breath on my face we still close to each other. I closed my eyes to hide the lust I had in them.

"Wow" I said then bite my lip

"You could say that" Heath laughed

I giggled, and he move us towards the sofa and pushed us to it as he climbed on top of me trapping me under him. He lips were attached straight to my mouth and his tongue was begging for entrance, I let our tongue clash while his hands travel down to take my shoes off and then back up to the end of my dress pulling it down and off my body. I grabbed the hem of his Corre shirt tugging at them. He broke the kiss for me so I could pull the shirt off.

Suddenly his lips came towards my ear and he whispers. "If you want me to stop tell me now before I get addicted to you" He nibbled at my earlobe

"Don't stop, I'll be your addiction" I whispered back.

He brought his lips to my neck and kissed and lick them. He found my sensitive spot in my neck which caused me to moan. He drew back from my neck and whispered in my ear "You like that?", I nodded and bit my lip. He lips attached to mine again is a passionate kiss our hands roaming each others body.

Suddenly the door open and we hear "What the hell is going on here?". Me and Heath break apart with him still holding me to him. We look to see who was at the door, there stood the English man himself, Stu Bennett.

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**Please Review**


	7. I Love You

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 7 :)**

**Changing from Swagger/OC/Barrett to Slater/OC/Barrett**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

Heath looked for Stu to me and gulped. He grabbed the dress on the floor and told me to put it back on.

"Stu, this none of your business." I say to him.

He steps forward and shouts "This is when you getting frisky with someone in my group."

Heath pulled me behind him and grab my hand so I don't come forward again. "Excuse me, you don't shout at my lady." Heath was going red. "You know I love Beth since we meet her when we started in the WWE, but you had to sink you claws in her like you do with every girl I liked. But this time you not getting the girl and you need to realise that. SO GET OUT NOW!" Heath pointed to the door and I could feel his whole body shaking from anger

Wade looked at me and Heath and "Both of you watch your backs" and stormed out of the room. Heath let go of my hand and went to sat down on the coach I went over and bent down in front of him and put my hand on his knee and rubbing it.

"Are you ok?" I said calmly with a face full on concern.

Heath put a hand though his hair and then look up at me. His hand slowly stop to shake and his face seems to go less redder when he saw my concern face. "I'm sorry" Heath said pulling his hands away from his face.

I sat on the coach next to him and grab his hand in mine. "You have no need to apologise." He looked at me "Is it true about what you said that you love me since we first meet"

Heath nodded "Stu has a thing of getting girls that I like so that I get annoyed when he does it."

I put my hand around his neck, sat on his lap and brushed his strawberry blonde hair out of his face. "I like you since you were in NXT, thanks to Christian, were are siting here now in love with each other" I brought my lips to his to give him a passionate kiss.

After 5 minutes Heath broke our passionate kiss which caused me to groan. "Babe, I've got a match. I'm sorry" He put his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's fine, go rock out there sweetie." Heath lifted his and I gave a quick kiss on the lips and got off his lap.

"See you in 20 minutes" He went to to walk past me and gave me a flirty squeeze on the bum which caused me to squeal.

20 minutes later

I was in my locker-room and waiting for Heath to get back. Suddenly I heard the door slammed close and I turned to see how it was. My eyes went wide as I saw Stu standing there which a rage on his face, he step closer to me and I backed away until I feel over my heel and landing on the floor. I whispered through my tears "Please don't hurt me"

He bent down so he was close to me, "Maybe I will, Maybe I won't"

Tears where streaking down my face, he stood up and went and pulled a bat out of his back. He started to swing it round which made me curl up into a ball. Suddenly the door opened and it was Heath and Justin they started to fight and Stu started to the use the bat.

Justin was in pain on the floor and Heath was defending himself against Stu, I got up and saw Stu aiming the bat right at Heath head. So I acted quickly and pushed Heath out the way and felt a hard force hit my head. I feel to the floor, I could only feel the throbbing pain in my head. Suddenly everything goes blurry and I see Heath come into my view. He keep asking me if I was Ok. Everything was getting darker and darker as my eyes closed and I blacked out.

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**Please Review**


	8. The Beach

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 8 :)**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva.**

My eyes opens and I suddenly felt a shot of pain through my left side of my face which cause me to hiss in pain. I noticed the white panel door and then I knew I was in hospital. I felt someone grab my hand I turned to my left and saw the man I loved sitting in a chair rubbling his thumb over my palm and smiling at me. "Hey" I croaked out

"Hey Beautiful" Heath said, "how you feeling?"

"Numb, How long I have I been out?" I asked

"About a week, you dad and some TNA guys are here. They are really concerned". Heath said and kissed my hand.

"Oh a week, please tell me you had any sleep this week?" I asked concerned

"Stop worry about me Ok?" You are my main concern, not my lack of sleep." he said suddenly the door open and in step the tall brit himself. My whole body froze in fear and Heath turned to the door. "What you want Stu?" Heath sneered.

"I came to apologise to Beth." Stu said

"No Chance in Hell." Heath sneered

I croaked "Heath, I want to here him out".

"WHAT?" Heath sneered at me

"Thank you, Beth" Stu smiled at me.

Heath stormed out the room slamming door behind him.

Stu step closer and sat on the edge of the bed

"I'm sorry for the way acted and the what I did to your beautiful face" He put his hand on the good side of his face and stroked it.

"It's my fault I should of try to avoid the bat" I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Beth," He moved forward and grab my face in his hand.

"I forgive you, Stu" I said some sort of change of mind and change of personality when I around Stu and that seems to be taking effect and he could tell. He started to lean and so did I, my lips brushed his. Then I felt his tongue brush my lips. I open my mouth to give him access, his hands played in my hair. I moaned in his mouth as he made the kiss more passionate and hot. I broke away from him.

He stared into my eyes "I miss you so much, when can we do this again."

"Soon, I promise." I kiss him one more time and he left the room.

1 week later.

I was in my hotel room, in a Black bikini with some denim daisy duke shorts on top of them. I had my hair straight and brushed on the side my purple highlight still bright in my black hair. I put my sunglass on and black sandals on suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it and Eve, Nattie and Barbie stood there.

"Ready to go?" Eve answered.

"Yeah lets go BFF's" I said and we walked to my car to go to the beach.

At the beach me and the girls got there and we spilt I went to find the guys and the other went to play volleyball. When we spotted Paul, Zeke and Heath on towels and walk over to them, I got my towel, place it next to Heath's and laid down next to him he was texting someone and he had a cheese grin on his face.

"Who are you texting?" Heath said, Paul decided to turn and talk to Zeke.

"It's none of your business" Heath groaned. He has been like this all week since I accept Stu apologise to me.

"Let me see" I tried to grab his phone which ended up with him dropping the phone on the ground and me picking up. The name text that I saw shocked me.

_From: Brie Bella_

_Can't Wait To See My Baby _

_You Ready To Rock My World ;)_

_Brie xxx_

I felt tears sting in my eyes, I chuck his phone at him and I walk away from him. He tried to catch up but I stormed off in the end. I sat the other end of the beach and watch the other superstars and divas in there own little world happy and enjoy themselves. I sat there looking out at the seas with tears slowly falling from my eyes I cuddle up in the ball. Tears flow from my eyes and my heart literally felt shattered. I sat there and thought about what I can do to make everything better. I sat there which felt like hours I saw Heath hitting on both The Bella Twins which cause me to be more hurt.

"Hey" I heard, I look up and see Stu sitting in long light blue swimming shorts

"Go Away" I said

"You Ok? What happened?" He pushed the hair out my face so he could see I was crying.

"No, I'm so stupid, Why do I always get hurt by men? I do absolutely nothing wrong and they all hurt me" I cried he pull me closer to him.

I pushed him away "You hurt me the most you know that!" I raised my voice

"You what?" Stu stated

I literally scream at him "So you didn't hurt me when you cheated and abused and raped me huh?" He was silent with a blank face. "You didn't that would hurt, I was scared for my life. The night before I found out I was going to quit the thing I love to do. I was going to walk away from it all." He had tears in his eyes as I purr my heart . "I never stopped loving you ever, but I can't stop feeling the pain." I was literally running out of tears I look over at Heath who making out with Brie then looked back at Stu, "I can't be here anymore".

I went to walk away but Stu grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and force a kiss on my lips. I tried to push him off but he put his hand on my ass and pushed me towards him. I soon found myself kissing him back and my hand went round his neck as he brush his tongue across my lips, I let are tongue play with each other while his hands roamed my body in the sand. I moaned as he rubbed his hand up and down my tanned legs as he lips went to my neck, placing bites and kisses in the sensitive spot on my neck. "Mmmm… Stu." I moaned.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." He gave me a quick peck on my lips and then he pulled back, I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**Please Review**


	9. Hardcore Diva

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first story :) Hope you like Chapter 8 :)**

**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**

I was sat on a crate in the next arena, a lot has happened in the last month with the accident, the cheating and my track of relationship. I haven't talk to heath since that night of the beach and Stu since the morning after. I been ignoring them for the last week as I want to get my head clear. But that hasn't happened. I was waiting for my match against Brie Bella, It was for the Diva Championship. We had not been scripted, so no one knew the out come. I was ready to win this title for myself and for every diva who had their boyfriend hit on by the slutty twins.

I walked to the gorilla positions I was wearing my black boots and knee pads my black shorts and a black bra like top I had black leather gloves on and a black leather jacket with arms and the jacket ended just above my stomach. My hair hang loosely, it was still black with the purple steaks.

I was warming up for my match, when I heard "Look, What we got here? It's Goth Girl." Brie said and laughed along with her sister. I ignored them and continue to warm up until my music hit. Muse's Supermassive Black hole came on.

I went on to the stage as the intro started I stood at the top of the ramp and put my arm in the air like my dad use to and put a gun like pose on the other hand on the other pointing at the camera. I started to proceed down the ramp

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?

Oh, baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

I clapped hands with fans as Josh Matthew's started to introduce me, "This match is scheduled for on fall and is for the WWE Diva's Champions, Introduce the challenger, from Long Island, New York. She is the 'Hardcore Diva' Bella Foley!"

Ooh, you set my soul alight

Ooh, you set my soul alight

I slid under the bottom rope and went to the each side of the audience and put a rock sign up in the air as the fans cheered.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(Ooh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(Ooh, you set my soul)

My music faded and The Bella twins started.

Fast Forward to the End.

Me and Brie were both on the mat I was regain my self and using the rope to help me get up Brie was also the same. I ran towards her as I did the same but I put her in the firemen lift over my shoulder. I had an a adrenaline rush and did the wasteland on Brie then I went for the pin.

1…2…3…

The bell rung and I pushed Brie away as I sat on the mat and and heard "Here is your winner and New Diva's Champion, the 'Hardcore Diva' Bella Foley."

I was given the belt and I rolled at the ring and struggled up the ramp, half way up there Natalya came and hugged me I had tears in my eyes.

Nattie squealed in my ear "Congratulations Girl" She released me from the hug and raised my arm in the air as I put my title on my shoulder. Nattie helped me backstage I was greeted by The Bella's.

"HEY GOTH SKANK!" Brie screamed "WE GET OUR TITLE BACK, JUST LIKE WE TOOK YOUR MAN!"

"Like to see you try." I said "and you can keep Heath I don't want him, you just his second choice."

Me and Nattie walked to my locker-room where Paul, Randy, Steven and Stu were waiting for us.

Randy, Steven and Paul came up and gave me a hug and Congratulate me then left.

"I'll leave you two alone" Nattie said and left the Locker-room.

I pushed my hand through my hair and sat down on the bench. "Stu, please tell me you are not going to leave" I heard him step towards me and sat down on the bench. "I can't be hurt anymore I feel so fragile."

"Don't Make me do this, Beth" Stu said, I had tears in my eyes.

I look at him "Please don't say it" I sobbed "Tell me you Love me and can't live without me"

Stu turned towards me and grabs my hand "You do know I Love You and I'll always will, but us being together is unhealthy for the both of us. We need to move on from everything we have in the past and just take a break from being social with each other"

I literally crying my eyes out all my eyeliner was down my face, I grab on to his arm tightly "Please…. I need you."

"I'm sorry Beth, it's over for good" He kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

I slowly went to my bag grab a towel some clean clothes and my razor. I walk into the showers still in tears. I turned the hot water on chucked my towel and clean clothes and slid under the hot water in my wrestling gear and sat down in the shower and cried for over 10 minutes.

I looked down at my hand and saw the razor in my hand. I wanted all the memories of pain in me to go away i grab the implement and made the pain go away by let my blood flow from my wrists. The sensation made me feel numb from the pain and I slowly close my eyes as everything went black.

Natalya's POV

As soon as I heard what happened between Stu and Beth from Paul. Me and Paul ran towards the room and opened it to see the shower running.

"Stay here Paul. I call you if I need you." I said to Paul

I walked to see the shower running and see a broken Beth surround in blood.

"PAULLLLL!" I screamed I started to shake. Paul came in and look at where I was looking and his eyes went wide.

**Enjoy. Review Please**

**Please Review**


	10. Stellas And Kebabs

_**Exams DONE! xD Had Prom Last Night Was Awesome.**_

_**Now back to relaxing and writing fics**_

_**Next chapter is here**_

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Oh, Thanks to DeansTrueGirl and xSayWhat for exam support. **_

_**Love to all my reviews.**_

_Stu's POV_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I look at the most beautiful women in the hopsital covered in wires. She looks so fragile I sat there holding her pale white hand praying she would wake up.

I heard the door opening and Beth dad step in to the room.

"What in the hell are you doing here Bennett?" Mick shouted

"I'm sure the women I love would want me here." I said whilst still facing Beth.

"Of course, your the reason why she here in the first way." Mick shouted

"I'm not leaving her like this" I shouted

"Guys what going on in here?" I turned to the bed to see Beth with her eyes open.

"Beth," I went up and hugged her and she hugged back. "I'm never ever leaving you again"

"You promise? I don't want to lose you again." Beth mumbled

"I promise" I kissed her forehead

"Daddy," Beth smiled at Mick.

"You seriously want to be with him?" Mick said

"Yeah, I love him." she beamed

"You can't be with him, I banning you" Mick said which caused me to give him a evil glare.

"You can't I'm an adult." she screamed

"Fine, consider are relationship over. I HAVE NO DAUGHTER" He screamed and stormed out the room.

_Beth's POV_

2 weeks later

I open the door to my Tampa pad. I been recovering there since the incident at the arena.

"Where are you, babe?" I shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen" Stu shouted.

I walked into the Kitchen and there he was with his head in the refrigerator.

I sat on the island count "I brought you a present" I said setting the two plastic bags down on the counting next to me.

He poked his head out the Refrigerator and gave me a confused look. "What you get me?"

"Well I found this british fish and chips shop and they sell kebabs and I thought I get you one and I got myself something" I exclaimed "And I got the Stella in as well"

He comes towards me and pulls me in a hug "You Know I love you"

I snuggled into him a laid my head on his chest, "I know, I love you too."

"I know, I'm going to enjoy my special present, care to join me?"

"I'll be there in a sec, going to give my dad another call" I smiled weakly. I kiss him on lips and he grabs the bags and walks into the lounge.

I pick up the phone of the station in the kitchen and dialled my dad mobile. It rung twice and then I heard

_'Hey you reach THE Mick Foley. Please leave a message after the tone, BANG BANG.'_

I waited for the beep then talk into the phone.

_Hey Dad. It me, I guess you still hate me. I just thought I let you know I'm ok and miss you so bad. _I felt tears in my eyes. My voice started to tremble as I spoke. _I love you dad, even though you want nothing to do with me. I'll always love you, you are my idol. Bye._

I hung up and walked into the lounge to see Wade sitting on my parker lounger_. _I sat down next to him in it and we started eating the food I got us.

Stu was eating his kebab when he said "Babe, you should try it." He let me take a bite.

"That so good," Stu smiled.

"I told you babe, it's the best." I reach over to grab one of Stu's stella but before I could grab on I was pulled back on to the chair as Stu started tickling me in the ribs.

"Stewie, stop it" I giggled

"Oh, that it Beth." He tickled me even more which ending up him to start to kiss my neck.

"Stu" I moaned.

He laughed smugly and whisper in my ear. "Marry me?" he waited for my respond.

I was surprised to say the least. "Your being serious?" I questioned

"Of course," He pushed a hand though my hair. "You mean the world to me. You done so much to me. I never want to lose, I want you to be Mrs Beth Bennett." He kissed my lips "So, what you say?"

"Yes I will," I smiled kissing him back which caused him to grin. "Now can I have a Stella?"

"Oh, go on then," He passed me on. I open the can and enjoy the refreshing liquid.

"I Love you, Future Mrs Bennett"

"I love you, Mr Bennett" I snuggled into him. "Hey did you know my initials will be BMB, when we are married" I smiled and so did Stu

_**That this chapter done xD**_

_**How will everyone act to Stu and Beth getting engaging?**_

_**Will Heath get jealous?**_

_**How will her dad react?**_

_**Review. Thanks Guys **_

_**Beth **_

_**x**_


	11. Fights & Bust In

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**I Love this chapter 3 **_

_**Credit to LJ xSayWhaat for the Help.**_

_**Love You Whore 3**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Friday Night Smackdown_

_Wade's Locker-room _

_Wade's POV_

I was sitting in the locker-room when Paul and Heath walked in laughing.

"Hey Wade" Paul greeted giving me a man hug

"Hey Guys, I got news." I grinned

"Oh, Do tell" Heath said as they both sat down.

"I purpose to Beth a couple of days ago" Heath face turned into a frown.

"Dude, what she say?" Paul beamed like a 13 year old girl.

I grinned "She said Yes."

"Congratulations man." Paul came and gave me another man hug.

Me and Paul turned to Heath as he face turned redder than his hair. He got up and deck me in the face I felt a pain shot through my nose as it started to bleed. "You couldn't let me have her could you. You had to make her yours." Then Paul pushed Heath out the room and told him to cool down.

Suddenly Heath burst back in as he tried to beat me to a pulp. As paul pulled him off, he pushed Paul into a wall. He start to hit me with rights and left in the end. I heard a scream as I saw Beth run towards heath which cause her to jump on his back and him to hit her with a punch to the face. She fell against the wall as my eyes slow closed and everything went black.

Beth's POV

4 hours later

Paul sent me home after spending 3 hours in the hospital with Wade he was still out cold. Paul would ring if he woke up, I went upstairs and started pack for Wade in the hospital. When suddenly someone knock on the door. I ran from the lounge to open the door and saw Heath.

My face turned to horror as I tried to close the door but Heath strength was to much and he pushed the door open again. Pushing me out of the way and shutting the door.

"Leave Heath" I shouted trying to sound serious but I was frighten for my life.

"Hey, Don't be afraid." He said coming towards me as I backed away falling on the ground. He crouch towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please just go" I cried.

"I can't do that" he said whilst stroke the bruise cheek that he caused earlier today. "I'm not leaving to I get what I want."

"What is that?" I screamed

He lock his legs around my waist so i couldn't move I was stuck between him and the floor. "You" He said with a evil smile.

**What will happen when Stu finds out?**

**And What will Heath do to Beth?**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	12. Daddy's Girl

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Credit to LJ xSayWhaat for the Help she basically co-written this chapter**_

_**Love You Whore 3**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

Beth's POV

'Get off of me' I screamed at him, while he laughed at me

'Oh Beth, you're just to cute' Heath replied then he start to kiss my neck

'Please just let me go.' I cried out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, your staying here whether you like it or not." He said moving his kisses along my jaw then attach his lips to mine. I force myself to not kiss back which caused him to dig his nails in to the skin of my leg. I whimpered at the pain.

'Why do you even want to be with Stu, after all the shit he put you through?' Heath said

'Because I Love Him, and you can't control who your heart loves.' I cried 'Why can't you let me and Stu be happy?'

'BECAUSE YOUR MINE' Heath shouted and slapped me on my bruised cheek. 'liked that beth, I could do what I did to Stu to you, but I' m sure we could talk about it, naw mean' Heath added

I just broke down in tears 'Stu changed he's not the man he used to be. He would never lay a finger on me.'

'I bet you like it.' Heath growled 'I bet you love it when he abuse and raped you, I bet it turned you right on.' he said as one of his hands grabbed one of my breasts.

I fidget under him till he let go off my breast. "Get off me." I hit him in his hard chest pushing him off me.

"You made a really bad mistake beautiful." Heath smirked.

"What?" I asked

'Wow, Stu, must of bashed you about a bit, you seem to be a little slow' he said un doing his trousers

"Please Let me go. Stu will come find me." I screamed.

"Yeah you think. I sent someone to distract him" Heath grinned. "A French someone"

'NO WADE WOULDN'T DO THAT' I yelled at him, earning yet another slap

He climb on to the bed next to me, "Didn't stop him before did it." Heath smirked whilst stroking my cheek. "He done it before, means he more like to do it again."

"Just like you cheated on me." I screamed.

'Well what can I say? he's a bad influence on me' Heath replied rubbing his hand on my bare upper leg.

'You can't blame people for your mistakes' I mumbled.

'Oh I can' Heath replied, who was still continuing to rub my inner thigh & kissing my neck

I keep fidgeting under heath hoping he might back off. 'Why you doing this to me?'

'Because I can baby, naw mean' He grinned as he rubbed my core though my underwear.

'Stu will kill you when he find me' I said as I tried to slap Heath hand from my core

Heath's POV

'He's in the hospital, and when he wakes, the sexiest of the sexy will be there, by his side' I grinned evilly kissing her bare shoulder. "He'll forget about poor sweet innocent daddy's girl, Beth Foley.'

'Fuck you' Beth spat at me

'Sure, with pleasure' I replied

'I'm no daddy's girl." She sneered.

"No, you're my sexy women" I growled tearing Beth's top off

I hear Beth silently sobbing "I think you wearing too much clothing" I said as I fiddle with the clasp of her bra.

She was using her hand too push me away again. I grab her wrists in one hand and grab some handcuffs out the draw by the bed. "This will stop you from pushing away" I flip her over so her back was facing upward and I handcuffed her hands together behind her back.

I flipped her back over "Now where were we?" as I went to kiss her neck I felt her spit on my face.

"You make me sick. I thought you were my friend." She spat.

"Trust me soon, we be more than friends" I laughed as I stripped her fully. 'I suggest you shut up and let me have my fun. Okay sweetie."

Stu's POV

In Hospital.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the sudden pain through my head. I felt someone holding my hand. I look from the hand up to see Maryse holding my hand.

"What the hell you doing here?" I pulled my hand away "Where is Beth?"

"Beth she left you ages ago," Maryse smiled "Babe, you and her broke up ages ago. She dating Heath."

"No, you can't be right. I'm getting married to her soon." I shouted

"Babe, we been engaged for months you said we should get married in vegas last night. But my baby knock his head." Maryse rubbed my lower arm.

"Ok, when we are out of here. We go to Vegas and get married." I said which cause Maryse to kiss me.

**Will Maryse and Stu get married?**

**And What about poor Beth!**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	13. Waking up in Vegas

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Credit to LJ xPsych0ticOne for the Help and support. (I got the name right!)**_

_**Love You Whore **_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Beth's POV_

_In Heath Car._

I was knock out for a while as I woke up I found out i was handcuffed to the car door handle and Heath was driving down the highway.

"Nice to see you awake, beautiful." Heath smirked

"Heath, where we going?" I asked

"Vegas, to see your precious man get married" He laughed

"He get married to Maryse?" I spat.

"Yeah his idea according Maryse" Heath said with scarcastic sympathy in his voice

I turned to face the window as I let silent tears fall down my face. Why Stu would do this to me? My silent sobs got louder as I knew there was no way after he married to Maryse I could be with him. It hurt my heart so much. Again after all these problems I have had in the last 4 months. I was hoping I could be happy and not have my heart broken every week. He broke my promise.

Stu's POV

At hotel in Vegas.

I sat on my hotel bed with my head in my hands. Was I really going to marry Maryse? I can't do that to Beth she be heartbroken, I can't break this promise to her. I have to get out of this I can't marry her.

Suddenly a knock came on my door. I went towards and open it and saw Paul.

"Can I come in?" He asked. " We need to talk"

"Yeah" I said and he sat on the bed as I sat on the sofa.

"Heath kidnap Beth." Paul said

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"Calm down, they on there way here." Paul said "He paid Maryse to get you married to make sure Beth would leave you for him and then he plans to marry her."

"What? I"m going to kill that GINGER JACKASS!" I shouted.

"Stu, calm down I have a plan." Paul grinned

_Beth's POV_

Heath grab my arm and drag through the lobby of the hotel towards the corridor which lead to the chapel. Suddenly I was pushed against wall. As I saw Paul attack Heath given him a beating of his life.

Paul came and pick me up. "Ready to get your man back?" He smiled at me and grab my hand.

"Hell Yeah! Time to kick some french ass" I smiled as we both ran towards the chapel.

_Stu's POV_

_Wedding Chapel_

**"**If anyone has any reason for which these two can't marry speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest waited for a response, the plan was not on track they meant to be here by now.

"Maryse Ouellet do you take Stuart Alexander Bennett to be your lawfully wedded husband." The priest ask.

She smiled at me and said "I do".

"Stuart Alexander Bennett do you take Maryse Ouellet to be your lawfully wedded wife." The priest ask me.

I took a deep breath I was hoping that I wouldn't have to say this. But something must of happened to them both. I guess I have to marry Maryse for the rest of my life. Maryse gave me a hurry up look as I spoke the words "I d…"

The doors flung open as I saw Beth and Paul run in the room. "Maryse your not marrying my man." Beth screamed.

"Oh yeah like your going to stop me. He loves me not you." Maryse scoffed.

"I fight you for him skank. You don't deserve a man like Stu or Mike." Beth screamed

Her face turned red as she lunged at Beth which caused them to start a fight on the floor. They were rolling round on the floor punching and fighting each other. I decided to grab Beth and pull her away from Maryse as Mike came in the chapel and grab her.

"What's Mike doing here, Paul?" I asked

"I'm here to get my women back, Come on Maryse" as he guided her out the door.

"We need to get out of here and fast before Heath becomes able to move again" Paul panicked. " Everything in the car, so let get out of here"

Stu grabbed my hand and we ran past heath prone body and straight towards Paul car. "Quick Heath right behind us" I quickly turned to see Heath staggering towards us quickly. "Jump in the back" Paul said.

We both jumped in the back as Paul got in a speeded off just before Heath could get to us. When we were completely out of Vegas we all sighed in relief.

"Babe, I miss you so much." I gave her the most passionate kiss. "Did he touch you or hurt you in anyway?" I asked

"He raped me, and abused me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared"

I pulled her into a hug "Don't Worry, you safe now" I stroked her hair "No one will hurt you, I promise"

"I love you Stuart Alexander Bennett." She said

"I love you too, Bethany Maria Foley" I smiled as she fell asleep on me.

**What will happen now Heath been caught?**

**How will her dad react to her engagement when she visit TNA with Stu?**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	14. Stewie And Beth: The End

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

3 weeks later

_Beth's POV_

_Tampa Florida_

Me and Stu arrived here late last night. I just got up and chuck one of stu button shirts on as I went a glass of water. I looked at the clock in the hotel, It was 10 in the morning. I realised I have to get Stu up soon. I finished drinking and went towards the Bed.

Stu was still asleep on his back, I sat down on my side of my bed. I shook his violently "Stewie, Wake up" I said hoping he wake up.

He stirred around, he opened his eyes. "Did you call me Stewie?" He said smirked as he sat upright.

"Maybe, Stewie" I giggled.

He grab me around the waist and got me under him. He started to tickle me ribs, which caused me to wriggle. "Stu, stop please"

"Say you stop calling me Stewie and I think about it" he kept tickling me

"Ok I'll stop." I giggled when I felt him stop tickling my ribs. He brought his lips to mine and placed several sweet kisses to my lips.

"Morning Beautiful" he grinned and look me up and down. "Wearing my shirt again?"

"Can you blame me? There so cosy and they smell of you" I smiled.

"I'm going to order breakfast. You want anything?" Stu asked putting a hand through my hair.

"Pancakes please." I gave him a kiss on the lips and we both got out of bed "I'm going have a shower to get ready to go hang out Jake, are you going?."

"Oh have fun. I go hang out with Paul and Kevin don't " he said

"I Love you, Babe" I put my arm around his neck.

He put arms around my waist. "I Love you too, Love." he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm going for a shower, your bed hair is so sexy.' I walked away but not before getting a slap on the ass.

_At Jake house_

I creased out my black skinny jeans and a black vest top with hi-top converse. I knocked on Jake doors and let out a deep breath as the man himself open the door.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Beth." He smiled that knee weakening smile. "Come In" I walked into his Tampa house. He closed the door and pulled me into a hug. I return it hold him close, I could smell his usual cologne.

He grabbed my hand and lead me into his lounge, "So, how life on raw?"

We sat on the coach "Different, I miss Smackdown." He said. "How Smackdown?"

"Ok, haven't been used much recently which is nice but at the same time it quite disappointing." I smiled

"Would you move to Raw?" he asked.

"Maybe but Stu wouldn't want us on different brands. Especially now that we are engaged." I said

Jake smiled "Are you sure you want to marry Stu?" Jake moved closer to me. _What he doing? _I thought

"I'm sure, I love him and He loves me." I smiled as I look down and fiddle with the ring.

"You Shouldn't be with him" Jake said which caused me to look up and see his face inches from mine I felt his hand rubbing my thigh. I started to panic and heavily breathy, "You should be with me." he said when he forced his lips on mine. I finally gave in after a couple of second. I missed the way he touch me and how he made me feel so sexy. I straddle and put my hand though his short blonde as the kiss grew more passionate. He detached his lips from mine and went to my neck

Suddenly the realising what I was doing. "Jake, I can't do this" I said "I'm engaged"

He sighed as I got off him and went to leave. He grab my arm and turned around "Leave him and move to raw and be with me.I treat you so much better than Stu ever does" He said he let got of my arm "I let you think about it. But I won't wait forever."

I walked out the door, I knew from then on my life was going to get a lot worst.

_Back at Stu's house_

"Jake made a move on me" I said, His grew angrier and angrier.

"Did you kiss him back?" which caused me to look at floor.

He step closer towards me and back me into a wall. "DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?" I stayed silent hoping he might forget about it. "ANSWER ME BETHANY!"

"YES! OK! I KISS HIM BACK. YOU HAPPY NOW!" He slapped me across the face hard which caused me to fall to the ground.

He pulled me back up and pushed me into the bedroom. "Pack your bags and leave right now."

Tears started to flow. "Please Stu, I Love You"

"If your not going to pack I'll do it for you." he got a suitcase out and started packing

"Please babe, don't make me leave. I Love You. We going to get married and have beautiful children." I said holding onto Stu arm he kept pulling it out of my gasp.

He zipped up the bag and put it on the floor. "Ring Please?" he said in a serious tone. I slowly slipped it off my finger whilst sopping and dropped it in his hand.

"I guess this is it." I said grabbing the suitcase and rolling it out with me in the room. "Just remember after everything you did to me i forgave you. But I do one thing to you and you kick me out. You are such an idiot."

"Well Maybe I am but I realise that us being together wasn't the best idea." He had tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Bethany, Have a good life."

I let tears flow down my face as I said, "Bye Stuart, I hope you find what your looking for" I walked out the room and out the front door.

_Paul's POV _

I was at my home in Tampa I just got back from South Africa and had such great fun with the family and friends back home. It help me get my mind off the fact that me and Barbie broke up. She happier without me and so am I. I was kind of having strong feelings but she kind of engaged.

Suddenly there was a knocked at my door, I went over a realised who could be at my door at 10pm in thunderstorm. I opened there was Beth. The most beautiful women in the world stood there soaking wet with black eyeliner down her perfection that is her face. "What happened?" I asked her. She stepped in "Jake made a move on me and I told Wade and we over for good" She sobbed as I pulled her cold body into a hug. I could tell what she needed right now was a friend and somewhere to stay. I had to put my feeling aside for her until the time was right.

**Stu and Beth are over :(**

**What will happen if Jake or Heath want to talk to her?**

**Will Paul tell Beth his true feelings?**

**What will Beth do if she can't escape the pain of losing Stu?**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	15. Beth and Paul: The Start

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_1 week later_

_Beth's POV_

_Smackdown Taping._

I got out of Paul rental, me and him are rooming as I haven't told anyone else about mine and Stu break up. I got out the car and I saw Nattie, AJ and Celeste (Kaitlyn) where standing there waiting for me.

I turned to Paul, "Paul did you tell them?" as we walk towards them.

He shook his head. "Hey guys," Paul said.

"Hey, Paul." Nattie said "Beth, Stu saying some really harsh stuff about you. He told everyone but girl we'r on your side" I smiled

"Yeah, Stu just a British twat" AJ beamed which caused us all to laugh.

"Thank you guys," I smiled "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Come diva group hug." Celeste giggled when the four of us hugged.

"I love you guys" I said.

"Right, let go get ready for AJ match." Nattie smiled.

"Ok," I turned to face Paul "I see you after the taping, Shall we meet here?"

"Yeah" He said and pulled me into a hug which I returned "If you need me you know where I am" I nodded against him.

"See you later, PJ" Nattie grabbed my hand and walked away.

_Diva's Locker-room _

I was nearly ready for AJ match, I was wearing my ring gear which today was light pink Jean shorts, white bra top and over that a pink and white 'Foley' pattern shirt which tied under my bra top and crop at 3/4 down the arm. You could see my tattoos. my angel wings on my lower back and the black and purple star on bottom right of my stomach. Then light pink boots and pads.

"Girl, you look hot." AJ said

I smiled "Thanks, Ready to go to hair and make up?"

"Yeah." We all walk to make up and hair and they start to get to work.

"So Nattie, How Tyson?" AJ asked

"He's good, we want to start planing the future soon." I got out of the chair so that AJ could get herself ready.

Me and Nattie were now on the sofa chatting when the door open and Stu entered the room.

My heart froze, he saw me and his face went blank. Nattie grab my hand and squeeze it for incouragement.

The Lady who was doing Stu hair was talking to him and then he started hitting on her. All the girls look my way and I just laughed which caused Nattie to look at me with wide eyes.

"Beth, are you ok?" Nattie asked.

I smiled "Never Been Better" Mine and Stu eyes connected thought the mirror I heard Wreck by Jim Johnston on my phone and knew it was my dad ringing me. I took my eye contact from Stu to my pocket.

I answered the phone, "Hey Daddy" I answered

_Hey Baby Girl, How are you feeling? Better than earlier this week. _

"Yeah Great, How life?"

_Life good, the boys and Noelle miss you. _I smiled at the fact that Dewey, Michael, Hughie and Noelle missed me all. Even though they were half brothers and sisters

"Aww tell them I Miss Them too," I smiled and so did Nattie beside me.

_"I got news, but I tell you when you get to Orlando." _

"Cool, I getting the plane right after the Smackdown taping, Paul taking to the airport so I'll be there at 10 tomorrow morning."

"_See you then Baby Girl._" I smiled

"Bye Daddy, Love You."

_My dads house in orlando._

I got out of the Taxi and got my bag out the back. Paid the driver and started to walk up to the house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. I saw the door open and there stood my Step mum, Colette. "Hey Baby Girl." She hugged, as my mum died when I was 5 and then I was in adoption till I was 16. I found my dad and moved to USA, Colette always treated me like her own. I was so thankful to have a best friend like her.

"Col, I've missed you" As I returned the hug.

"Come in, you must of had a long trip." She smiled

" Yeah, glad to be home for a while." I grinned

"Were are my favourite people in the world?" I shouted as I heard four pairs of feet scramble down the stairs.

Suddenly, Hughie who was 8 years old, came towards me. "Bethie" He screamed I pick him up and smiled

"Hey Hughie" He snuggled into my side before given him to Col.

Then a very shy 10 year old, Mick Jr. came towards me I crouched down and hugged him "Hey Mickey" He smiled and mumbled hello.

Next came Noelle she was now 18, She came up and hugged her. "Hey Beth"

"Hey Girl," I got on with Noelle the most as she was female but she also a big fan of wrestling. "Fancy going shopping tomorrow?." She grinned

"Hey Dew" I smiled at the 19 year old. I high fiver him "Your all grown up" He nodded.

"Where my dad then?" I asked

"He at the Taping for iMPACT, he'll be back soon." Colette said "There is a surprise for you in your attic bed room."

Dew and Noelle carried my bag up the stairs to the first floor then up the spiral stairs, I opened the door for my room and there stood….

"Paul" I beamed I ran up and hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me," he said smiled. "He wanted to meet me after he heard I was being your mate."

I kissed his cheek "You're the best. PJ" He smiled.

I heard a door closing and a voice shout "Daddy's Home" My ear perked up and I grabbed Paul hand and drag him down two floor and ran into the living room.

"Daddy," I screamed running towards him and hugging him.

"Hey Beautiful," He smiled. "I missed you."

"You don't know how much I miss you." Colette shouted for Dinner.

Paul's POV

"Thanks for Dinner Col, It was awesome." We had spag-bowl according to Beth as she half british which is why she called it that.

"No problem, baby girl. It was your favourite when you where a teenager." I could see that Beth and Colette where like mother and daughter.

"Hey B, How was smackdown taping?." Beth's half sister Noelle said.

"Awesome, you need to come sometime. You love it." Beth smiled "How the training coming along?"

"Great, Dad trying his best but he getting old. So the knockouts help me especially Mickie." Noelle Beamed

"Maybe, me and Paul could train you." Beth beamed and elbowed me "Mickie is coming shopping with us as well"

Noelle squealed "That awesome, I love to train with you guys."

"Dad, me and Paul going for a walk. We be back at 9, promise." She smiled. I grinned I knew that will be the perfect time to make my move.

_At The park. _

We sat on the grass hill. "I spent most my teen years here." Beth smiled. "It was my happy place."

"I can see why." I said lay down on the grass next to her. "It's so peaceful."

"And the view is so beautiful" She smiled

I look towards Beth, "Not as Beautiful as you." She turned and our eyes connected.

She sat up "I'm not that beautiful" She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

I sat up and shuffle closer. "How can you say that? You are so Beautiful, you have the most wonderful eyes, you laugh is just addictive. You have the most stunning smile." I got closer so our bodies were inches apart.

"Paul, but I'm not as beautiful as the other divas." She put a hand though her hair which caused her hair to go everywhere.

I lifted her chin so her gaze was on me, I push my hand though her hair so it was out the way. I slowly leaned towards her, our lips were inches apart _It's now or never _I thought. My lips attached to hers in a passionate kiss which she returned. I felt put her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her perfect backside pulling her closer. I rubbed my tongue over her bottom lip which caused her to let my tongue mesh with hers. She tasted like honey. Suddenly and rain start to fall fast we pulled away and ran back to the Foley house.

Beth's POV

I was in my room in the attic looking at some old pictures I pick off one of me and my mum when I was a baby. Suddenly my door open and my dad stood there. "We're going to bed. So see you tomorrow." he smiled

"Night Dad" I smiled "I Love you"

"Love you too, Baby girl." he smiled and closed the door.

Paul was still using the bathroom. I sat on the bed in my silk night grown and sat on the bed. I felt the bed sink and there Paul was in very tight boxer. "Is that your mother?" He pointed at the picture.

I nodded "I miss her so much."

"How did she die?" he asked

"Cancer," I had tears on my eyes "Lung cancer, she was a chain smoker since she was 13."

"I'm Sorry Babe. You look just like her, you know." He smiled I put the picture on my old desk.

"Thank you," I kiss him on the lips, "Can we go to bed babe?"

We both crawled in to my bed. Paul pulled the pink sheet over us as I snuggle into his body and laid my head on his chest.

"Night, my hero" I smiled

"Night my princess" He captured my lips in a quick kiss. My eyes slowly drift closed, I felt him kiss my forehead as I fell asleep.

**Yay! Paul and Beth (Thanks LJ for the idea of them two)**

**How will Stu feel about this?**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	16. Birthday Bear

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Beth's POV_

I felt someone shake me I opened my eyes and saw Paul in a shirt green shirt and jeans. I sat up and smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Princess." He gave me a kiss on the lips. "28 today" He smiled.

I groaned "I don't want to grow older I like being young." I crossed my arms . He came and hugged me.

"You still look as beautiful as you did when you were 27." He placed several kisses on my cheek.

"Awww" I hugged him "You know how to make me feel better"

"Want your present babe?" He grinned.

"Awww, you got me a present? On this short notice?" I smiled

He handed me the black box, "Nah, I was going to give it to you whatever status are relationship was."

I opened the box there where 3 african tribal hand made bracelets. "Oh Paul, there beautiful." I smiled

He put them on my wrist "Just like you" I smiled at him as he kissed me deeply.

Later that Night

"Guys, why am I wearing a blindfold?" Mickie giggled as I had no idea where we going.

"Don't worry it's a surprise," Mickie smiled as I think she was guiding me along.

"Noelle, tell me please?" I heard her shout NO.

"Ok Beth, I'm going to take the blindfold off" I felt it off my face but still it was dark.

Suddenly the lights came and Surprise!

"Oh My God," Mostly everyone was there for TNA and WWE was here. "Awww Guys Thank you."

Paul smiled, "It was all Heath Idea." I ran towards Heath.

"Thank you," I smiled

"Don't worry, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" He smiled "Friends, Naw Mean?"

I Giggled "Naw mean!" hugging him. Everyone cheered. "Let's Party!" I screamed and the music started.

"Can I have this dance?" Paul asked

"Yes you may" I giggled and he drag me though the crowd.

After an hour of dancing and meeting people. My dad was on stage. "I just wanna say before we get my beautiful daughter up here on stage. Just wanna say I'm proud of my little hardcore diva." I laughed and so did everyone. "I'm so proud of her, She is a little girl at heart, but still strong and tuff like an adult needs to be." I smiled at my dad. "I love you so much baby girl. I'm going to let her come talk now."

Everyone cheered as Paul and me walked up to the stage. I hugged my dad and grabbed the microphone, I saw Paul hug my dad which made me smile. "Wow, I don't know where to start?" I started to speak I felt Paul behind me "I can't believe I'm 28, wow I feel old." I laughed.

"I guess I should Thank you to everyone who influenced my life. My dad firstly he the reason why I am where I am today, So thank you Daddy. My mum who I only knew for 5 years of my life, but I know she been watching over me for the last 23 years and I know I have made her proud. Colette, Noelle, Dewey, Mick Jr. and Hughie, you guys are the best family a girl could ask for I love you guys. All my ladies Barbie, Mickie, Nattie, Lay, AJ and Celeste you guys are the best. All the guys Josh (Chris Sabin), Patrick (Alex Shelley), Heath, Ste, Ted, Cody and Randy you guys are awesome." I smiled

"And lastly I guess I should Thank Paul." I got a couple of girly screams and whistle. I turned to Paul, he grabbed my hand "I just want to thank you for everything, you been my best friend for 2 years and now I falling in love with you." He smiled. "You are so awesome, don't know what I do with out you, I Love You PJ." I smiled as he pulled into a hug.

He kissed me on the lips and he grabbed the mic "I love you too, princess" Everyone whistle and wooped. Josh (Chris Sabin) suddenly came towards towards the stage and summoned me towards him. I crouched down towards him.

"What's up?" I smiled. Josh face look serious

"Stuart here." My face turned to dread

"Right get Stuart out of here. Get Pat (Alex Shelley), Heath,Ted, Cody and Randy to help you." I said I look at Paul who giving me a confused face. I put my happy fake on and he smiled back.

"Ok I'm on it." Josh smiled I hugged him.

I got back up and went over Paul he whispered in my ear "Everything Ok?" I nodded and he pulled me towards him.

My dad said "Cake time." and the rolled out the cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to me and I blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and then music started back up.

Paul and me started dancing and I whispered in his ear "Josh said Stuart here, don't worry I got him to get rid of him" Paul smiled and we were still dancing.

He whispered back "As long a he goes soon, I'm sure I will control my anger"

I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to see Josh, "He wants to talk to you."

"Ok, put Paul coming as well" Paul smiled and grab my hand.

We walk out I was holding Paul hands as we walk out to see Randy, Ted, Cody, Heath and Patrick were arguing with Stuart. We walk up and then they all turned around. Stu and Paul were glaring at each other. I felt Paul pull me towards him.

"What you want, Stuart?" I asked

"I wanted to talk about us." Stuart smiled.

"There is no us" I laughed

"What makes you think that?" Stuart said

"When you kick me out the house and cancelled are engagement" I shouted

"Babe, that was just an argument." He smiled

"Don't you babe her." Justin growled

"When did you have the authority to tell me what I can call my future wife?" Stuart shouted

"Stuart Bennett, I'm not going to be your future wife!" I said.

"Why not?" he screamed.

"Because I'm dating PAUL!' I screamed.

Stu face turned angry as he stormed towards us. Paul pulled me behind him "Stu, I suggest you leave. Before Mick knows you are here."

Stu handed me a the wrap present. I look at him in the eye, "Thank you, Stu" I said and walked off in the other direction.

I sat down on the nearest bench and look at the present in my hand. Debated whether to open it or not, I started to tear at the pink paper. I saw the black box and slowly slid the top of the box off.

I pulled out a soft purple teddy bear that had a white nose and brown eyes. "Stu, remembered" I mumbled to myself. This teddy bear was similar to one that Stu got me before.

_Flashback_

_After Summerslam 2010 _

_On the way up to the hotel room._

Me and Stu were hand in hand down one of the hotel corridor with the rest of nexus. When we actually go to the hotel room Stu let me go in first and I put my stuff down and so did Stu.

I look over at Stu, he looked really frustrated "Hey Babe," He look at me still angered "Are you ok?" I slowly stood up.

"DO I LOOK FUCKING OK TO YOU!" He shouted which caused me to flinch.

"Babe, it was only a match." I said nervously.

"A MATCH? JUST A MATCH" Stu shouted at me "I FUCKING LOST TO THAT KISS ASS CENA"

"Babe, Just calm down." I said taking a deep breath "I'm sure you can beat Cena enough time"

"GOD DAMN IT BETH YOUR SO STUPID" Stu Screamed "WE PROMISED TO BEAT CENA & CO & NOW, WE'VE CAME OUT LOOKING LIKE FOOLS"

"Me Stupid?" I said "At least I won my match I brought a championship into Nexus." OH SHIT I should of said that to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screamed

"Nothing" I mumbled silently hoping he forget about it.

He grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

"NOTHING" I screamed. I felt the pain in my arm where he was squeezing me.

"So because you won gold tonight, you think you're better than me, huh?" Stu shouted getting in my face

"No, I just want you to be happy and proud of me." I said trembling with fear.

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Stu shouted, as he raised his hand

I panicked as tears rolled down my face. "No It isn't, I did this all for you. I love you Stu." I closed my eyes

Suddenly, he slap me across the face which caused me to fall to the floor I grabbed my cheek to stop it from stinging.

"You're so stupid." He shouted kicking me in the ribs which cause me to cry out in pain. "YOUR SUCH A SLUT! I BET YOUR FUCKING CENA."

"STU PLEASE" I sobbed holding my ribs. "I LOVE YOU. ONLY YOU!"

"Yeah, I bet thats what you say to Cena & the other guys" I sat up as he walked around me looking down at me.

"Don't you understand, my heart belongs to you." He smirked and crouched towards me. "You're the only one I want."

He grabbed my hair in his hand "Prove it." He pulled me up by my hair which made scream.

"Ow… What you mean prove it?" I asked as he chucked me on the bed.

"How about I show you?" He said as he undid his belt.

"NO STU PLEASE, DON'T" I screamed.

"OR WHAT?" He screamed taking his shirt off.

"Please Stu,you don't have to do this" I cried

"Because you need to be taught a lesson, Beautiful" he said climbing on top of me

The Next Morning

I woke up and look to see if Stu was asleep next to me, but he wasn't, I read the note that he left for me.

_Morning Beautiful_

_I will be back with breakfast after I been to the gym with the boys._

_I know you normally train with us_

_But you been giving the day off._

_Love you_

_Stu._

I groaned as I felt my body shot with pain. I still can't get over the fact he raped me and he abused me, hearing the hotel door open made me panic and close my eyes again to make it look like I'm sleeping.

I felt the bed lower as he sat down beside me and sighed "How could I hurt her, god Bennett you're so stupid" He said to himself.

I decide now would be a good time to pretend to wake up, I made mumbling sound and slow opened my eyes. I felt a shot of pain thought my ribs.

I look towards Stu and try and sit up. "Morning Beautiful" He smiled "I brought you a present, a sorry for what happened last night."

He got me a purple teddy bear, Brown eyed and white nosed. "It's beautiful, I accept your apology"

He smiled and pulled me into his chest. "I love you, babe."

I took breath and look at the teddy "I love you too, Stu" as he kissed my forehead.

_End of flashback._

_Back to the party._

I sat on the bench and hugged the teddy to my chest.

Suddenly someone sat down next to me on the bench I look to the side and saw Stu sitting there.

I look at him and smiled "Thanks for the bear, it's really thoughtful. How did you remember?"

He sighed and look at me "I never forget that day, that I ruined what we had I never forgive myself."

"I forgave you." I smiled "Isn't that enough?"

"No, because I don't have you." Stu said as he looked at me dead in the eye. "I had you back but I had to get one little thing get to me, I wish I never kicked you out."

I looked at him "I wish the same thing. But I guess a little too late."

He shuffled closer to me. "It's never to late." he leaned in and kiss me, I slowly but surely returned the kiss.

Suddenly, I pulled away "I can't do this," I grabbed the bear and stop up "I have to go" I ran out the area as hearing Stu call my name. I ran past everyone in the party and ran to towards a taxi home.

_At Home_

I was packaging what I need to survive the week and my wrestling stuff for money in the bank. I look out the window and saw my dad car pull up.

"Shit" I grabbed my suitcase and ran out the house as fast as I could out the back door then waited at the side of the house. When they were all in the house the taxi pulled up. I ran towards it and opened the back and chucked all my stuff in. I heard the door open and Paul come spiriting towards me. "Beth, what you doing?" he shouted.

I jumped in the taxi and said "Drive Now, AIRPORT!" the man drove off as Paul tried to chase after the car after a few houses he stopped to catch his breath.

The next morning

I paid the final taxi and walked up the walk way with all my bags. I walked up to the wooden door and Knocked on it.

Suddenly the red hair ex diva answered the door. "Beth, What you doing?" she asked

I smiled "Well Amy, I missed favourite god mother in the whole entire world and thought I come visit her." I smiled

"What the real reason?" Amy said raising her eyebrow.

"Men trouble, Needed to get away. Need advice from my god mother." I smiled.

"Come on in girl" She smiled as I walked in feel relived I had someone to talk to.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	17. Money In The Bank

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Money in the bank _

_Beth's POV_

I was in my locker-room with my favourite god mother Amy. I was competing in the first ever diva's money in the bank match, I was so nervous.

"You're going to be fine." Amy said watching the Smackdown money in the bank ladder match.

"Really?" I'm facing three other women in that Match. Some of the best divas around." I panicked.

The stage hand came thought the door. "Beth, your up in 5 minutes" I look at Amy and we both started to head towards the gorilla position. I was wearing my usual attire which was my wrestling bra which was glittery green with a foley patten style shirt which tied under my bra which was also green, my shorts were glittery green. I had my wrestling boots and knee pads which were also green glittered. Amy dyed my hair brown for me which I wore naturally wavy and wore it down.

We arrived at the gorilla, I saw the other divas in the match getting ready. I was facing Gail, Melina and Liz (Beth Phoenix). Melina smiled when she saw me and Amy. She squealed "Hey girls" she came and hug us.

"Hey Mel," I smiled "How's Life?"

"Great Thanks, John still recovering but he is his usual self" she smiled

"Good, excited for the match?" I smiled as we heard Bryan music as he had won smackdown money in the bank.

"Yeah, I love the fact they gave use free roam on who going to win." She giggled "Get ready to lose"

Then Liz and Gail came up to us "Mel, I think it what you mean't to say is may the best diva win?" Amy smiled and we all nodded

Suddenly, Paul, Heath and Stu walk into the gorilla position, Amy said to cut the tension "All right, hand in." We all giggled and put our hands in "1,2,3,…. DIVAS!" And lifted our hands in the air.

Liz music comes on and she walks to curtain, I see Paul and Heath talking, Paul eyes connect with mine they look concerning . I quickly look away hoping he didn't see, next Gail music went off as Mel and Amy were deep in convocation. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I turn around see Paul standing there.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"Hi," I could tell he was worn out and he was holding his ribs. "How are you?"

I smiled "I'm ok, my head a lot clearer now." He smiled that smiled that could never make me sad. "How are your ribs?"

"There fine don't worry" Suddenly I heard Melina music go off. "Good Luck."

"You better watch, Promise" I smiled.

He laughed "I Promise" I walked towards Amy.

"Remember What I Said" Amy smiled I nodded as my music hit.

I walked out the curtain and faced my destiny.

_Skip to end of match_

Liz and Gail were knock out on the outside the ring and melon was laid out by one of the turnbuckle.

Suddenly an Idea click in my head. _Dropkick_

I went to and got up on the turnbuckle I stand up. I took a deep breath and hit the move as Melina stood up. Melina rolled out the ring in pain as I hold my ribs.

I heard everyone screaming my name, I saw the ladder and my adrenaline kick it and I slowly climbed up the ladder and when I get to the top I see Gail slowly crawling up the other side. I grabbed the clasp of the case and got it off the hook.

_*DING DING DING*_

_HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND MISS MONEY IN THE BANK, THE HARDCORE DIVA BELLA FOLEY. _

I slowly climb down the ladder holding the purple briefcase, I sat down on the floor of the ring and hugged my briefcase. Then Amy words came to my head

_"The one that loves you will be there thought thick and thin"_

I saw someone come toward the ring. Then I saw who it was. He climbed up the stairs and got in the ring.

"Stu?" I smiled "What you doing here?" He put his hand out and helped me up.

"Something I should of done a long time ago." He smiled and pulled me to him.

"What you mean a long…." I was suddenly cut off when his lips attached to mine. I heard the crowd cheer and whoop as I kiss him back.

He pulled away, and whispered "We got to keep it PG." which caused me to giggle I was suddenly lifted onto Stu shoulder, I smiled and lifted my briefcase above my head everyone cheered.

I got off his shoulder and Stu held the ropes and I climb out the ring. When we both were out the ring and Stu cradle me in his arms and we walked up the ramp.

At the hotel

I sat on the sofa as Stu was in the shower as I sat and watch some late night TV . I heard the shower switch off and he came out with a towel around his waist and his hair was messy and curly hair. _Oh my _I thought as I bit on my bottom lip. Stu saw this and laughed

"Like what you see beautiful" He smirked

"Maybe" I walk past him and grab my nightgrown and went into the bathroom. I came out 5 minute to see Stu sitting on the coach in just tight boxer. I ignored him and put my clothes in my bag. I grabbed a book and sat on my bed crossed leg and read my book.

I felt the bed sink behind me and a pair of arms wrap round my waist and pulled me into his chest. "We should go to bed" he said as he started to kiss my shoulder and slow went to my neck.

I dropped the book and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should go to bed" He bit down on my neck causing me to muffle moan by biting on my lip.

"Come here Beautiful, Want to show you how much I missed you." He turned me around and I straddle his lap as he kissed me passionately as he tugged on my night grown.

"We need to get this off you" he growled I broke the kiss so that he could get it over my head.

He started to kiss along my jaw then down to my neck which caused me to bit my lip as he started to undo the clasp my bra. He kissed down my neck to my left breast which he took in his mouth and started to suck and nipple on gently. It felt so good that I put my hand in his hair and let big moan escape my lips. I felt him playing with my right breast with his fingers.

He detached himself from my breast and flipped me so that he was on top of me he start to move towards my panties and hook his fingers in them a slowly pulled them down my leg. He kissed up my thigh, I felt his tongue play inside me, which caused me to grab the sheet in my hands and moan loudly.

Finally I couldn't take his teasing anymore, "Stu, please I need you." I moaned

He got up a slid his boxer to let his erection free. He straddle me and entered me slowly, I let out a frustrated groan.

He had slow pace which he knew annoyed me, "Faster, Harder Please Stu." I growled.

He smirked and riding me Harder and faster which cause us both to groan and moan each other names. I wrapped my leg around him so he could get better position so he could hit my sweet spot.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up so now I was on Stu lap he buried his head in my next and whispered "You need to do some of the work." I slide in and out of him in a faster than he imagine. As he groaned in my ear "You like it rough, eh?" I moaned a yes and he decided to attack my neck biting it.

We both finally reach are climate and I laid my head on my shoulder as we both catching our breaths. He laid me on the bed and he laid next to me. He pulled the cover over us and I laid my head on his chest.

"I've missed this" I whispered

"So I have I Beautiful." He stroke the ends of my hair.

"I Love you" I said looking up at him smiling.

He brought his lips down to mine "I Love you too," I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	18. Seductions and Altercations

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Next Morning_

_Beth's POV_

I mumbled as the smell of food, I rolled around and slowly wake up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw my suitcase on the floor there was one of Stu buttoned shirts and note laid next to it.

_Wear Me x _

I smiled and I put the light purple button shirt on and did the button up and rolled the sleeves up just below my elbow and pulled on my panties and some shorts. Slowly headed towards the door, I knew Heath and Paul were sharing the room with us, I poked my head out the door to see Stu at the cooker and Heath at the table.

I walk over and sit at the table with heath "Morning Heath" I smiled and he looked at me and smiled.

Stu put a plate in front of me, "Oh Pancakes, Thanks sweetie" I giggled

"Sweetie?" Stu questioned, I look at him

"Just trying something new" He looks at Heath and starts to laugh with him. He looks at me and gives me a kiss lips on the lips. "Morning Beautiful"

I smiled "Morning Babe" and started to eat my breakfast.

Wade circled his hands around and dig his face into my neck, "Last night was amazing" He mumbled and kissed my neck.

"I heard you guys last night please next time, can you turn down the noise." Stu laughed in my neck as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

Suddenly we hear giggles from Paul room which causes Heath to look that way I got up to put my dishes in the sink. I saw Barbie come out the room with Paul right behind her.

Jealousy shoot through me, as they made out in front of us. I swear I was about to throw up. They pulled apart and went over to Heath and started to talking to him. Paul eyes connect in mine, they were challenging me to up my game.

I had idea, I turned to Stu and he look at me and I attached my lips to mine, I let my tongue dive in his mouth straight away which he kindly returned as his arms went round my waist.

Suddenly we heard a cough and we pulled apart. Stu leaned down "Shower?" I giggled and nodded and he grab my hand a ran in to the bedroom but not before send Paul a wink.

Half an Hour later

I was blown drying my hair when Stu came up behind and kissed my neck, "I'm going out with Heath be back soon, about half an hour" I smiled and he walked out of the room.

Now it was time to put my plan in action, make myself look so sexy Paul won't be able resist me. I'm taking the game to the next level.

My hair was wavy and was flicked over to one slide, My eyes were smokey black and my lips were bright red. I had on the tight blouse which was making my breast partially pop out my bra and a shirt that look like I was one of those sexy assistant. When I defiantly knew the boys had left I look at myself and slip on some black high heels and walk out of my bedroom.

I see Paul sitting on the sofa watching the TV, I went to the kitchen and decided to get a snack I opened the cabinet, I tried to reach the top shelf but couldn't. I made groans and frustrated sounds. I felt someone body press mine "Needs some help?" I heard Paul south african accent.

I turn around and straighten out my outfit, his face was inches from mine, "You play the game well." Paul said. I put my arms around his next and start to play with his hair.

His lips collided with mine, _BINGO! I_ thought, as the kiss grew more animalistic and his hand roamed my body. Suddenly the door open and I looked to see that Stu was there.

"What the fuck you doing?" He screamed. "I'm sick of this" he grabbed my chin "It's him" he pointed to Paul. "or me, make your mind up." he shouted.

"Do you need sometime to think?" Paul asked I nodded and walked into the bedroom.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	19. How Do I Get To Alone?

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_3 days later_

_Tampa Florida_

_Beth's POV_

"Dad, I'm fine I promise" I said to my dad down the phone.

_"Well, if you say you are. You should come home next week might be better if your around family." _ He sounded really concern about me.

"I think about it, I let you know if I come home." I said "I got to go Dad, Speak to you later."

"Bye darling, I love you." My dad said

"I love you too, Daddy." I said and hung up.

I felt awful all I could do for the last three days in mope about. I went to the fridge and look to fine something sugary to eat.

I found some ice cream and pulled it out the draw to get a spoon and close the draw, I went into the lounge and heard the door close.

_"Shit someone in the house" _ I thought I walked slowly to the front door, but no one was in sight.

"Hello?" I said just seeing if someone might respond.

"Hello, Beautiful" I heard the deep british accent which causes me to freeze.

"Stu, you can't be here. I still need to time to think" I mumbled.

"REALLY?" he started to raise voice.

"I still think so LEAVE!" I pointed to the door.

"I'm not leaving till you pick me over that manwhore." he growled

"No!" He smirked "I mean I don't know"

"How about I make you decide huh?" Stu said

"What you mean?" I said putting the tub of ice cream down

He slowly came towards me, "You and Me. We going end up together." as he slowly back me into the wall "Just face the fact, that you and Paul will never happen."

"I SHOULD have the option of who I want to be with." I partially shouted "You cant tell me who I can & cant be with"

"OH Really, you really think you can do better than me huh?" He shouted

"JUST LEAVE" I shouted "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

He chuckled "Or What? You going to hit me. Oh I'm so fucking scared"

"Why are you here?" I asked

He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed it "I miss you, just admit you want me not Paul and then we can live the perfect life."

"I would but…" I replied before getting cut off

"BUT WHAT?" Stu shouted

"I think I want to be with Paul" I whispered with tears brimming in my eyes.

"I dunno Wade, please just go" I whispered

He hits his fist on the wall next to my head "I'm not leaving till you tell me you want me not Paul" he shouted right in my face.

"Stu, Please" I cried with tears streaming down my face

"If you don't decide soon things are going to get pretty nasty." Stu said whilst playing with the ends of my hair.

"well if that happens, then there will be an us again" I said

"Good girl, you're learning" He said pulling on my hair hard.

"You need to leave my friends coming over." I said hoping he would leave

"Oh really, swear I saw them go to the mall without you" He smirked

I gulped "No they're coming after they've gone to the mall"

"Which gives us a few hours, cause babe they've just left" he replied, running his hand through my hair

"Please Just leave me alone." I tried to move his hand put he was too strong for me.

"Don't you do that, can't you see I'm busy" Wade asked, looking me up & down.

"Leave before I do something I regret" I said trying keep a straight face to show no fear

Stu bucked his hips into mine which caused me to freeze in fear. "Your really turning me on, Beautiful. I love it when your angry." He chuckled

I hit him the chest "Stop it," I groaned

He lowered his head to my neck "Just calm down" He started to kiss my neck.

I wriggled underneath him "Stop moving" he grunted angrily. I refused to stop shuffling. I felt myself be flung across the corridor in the the other wall.

He came over and pick me by the hair which caused me to scream in pain. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN?" he shouted. Tears streamed down my face as I hit him in the stomach, I ran thought the living room put I felt Stu chase after me I fell on the door beam and hit my head on the stone floor. I rolled over and saw Stu stand above me with that wicked smirk across his face. "Time for me to have my fun," He laughed and things slowly went black.

_1 hour later _

I slowly open eyes and rubbed my head. I released what could happened, and when I saw Stu laying next to me. I heard someone knock on the door, I went to get up slowly as I was in some pain when I got up.

Stu grab my shoulder and whispered "Go back to bed, I'll answer the door."

"But…." I went to say.

"Now" He growled in my ear and threw me back on the bed.

10 minutes later he came back up the stairs, "Who was it?" I croaked.

"Natalya, April and Celeste, she wants to come back, I said you going back with me." Stu smiled he came and sat down on the bed.

"I told them we're back together." he said smirking.

"But we aren't" which cause Stu to squeeze my leg and dig his nails in.

"Let try again" He said angrily "I told them we're back together." he squeeze my leg again.

"Ok." I mumbled to try and hold back tears.

"Before we go to the live show, there are rules." He said "1. No talking to any men unless I let you. 2. We sharing a room together. 3. You do everything I say and stay with me at all the time unless told otherwise. 4. Anything I want from you I get." He looked at me.

I was holding my tears back at realisation I was trapped in a relationship. "But what if I get….." I squealed as Stu dug his nails my leg.

"Understand?" He growled loudly, I nodded. "Go get change NOW!" he demanded.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	20. Lies

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Beth's POV_

_Three weeks later_

Waiting two minutes seem to take forever, I was sitting on the bathroom floor in a hotel bathroom whilst Stu went to get us breakfast. He order for me to stay here in the hotel room. These last three weeks have been a living hell, the only people I can talk to is Stu and Steven (Sheamus). The girls weren't aloud to be near me and neither is Paul and Heath, I was truly alone.

The two minutes were up I stared at the stick sitting on the bathtub I couldn't look at it, I was so scared that I would be carrying Stu child with in me. How would he react to the fact I was having his baby? I pushed my hand thought my hair and pick the stick up in my hand.

I closed my eyes and prayed it was negative, I looked down and saw the word Positive. I started to sobbed loudly, Why would someone do this to me. I through for one in my life I could have the happy ending. I buried my head in my knees and continued to cry.

I heard the door and someone come into the bathroom, Steven came in and sat down. "Hey Lass, what's got yeh down?" Steven asked

I gave him the stick that was in my hand and his face turns to shocked "Is it Stu?" He asked giving the stick back to me

"Yes.." I mumbled then broke down crying. Steven pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly the door opened again and Stu walked in. "Ste what the fuck did you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything fella, I found her like this." Steven said

He kneel on the floor and look at me "What happens, Beautiful." I gave him the stick and he study it.

"Your Pregnant?" I nodded as I wiped tears from my face. "Is it mine?" I nodded again.

He hugged me and smiled "This is the best thing that could ever happen."

I got up on my feet and laid my head on his chest taking a deep breath. Steven got up "I'm off, fella." He said "See you later lass."

I smiled "Bye Steven."

"Call me Ste lass, Congratulations guys." He smiled and walked out.

I walk out and sat on the bed. Stu came in and look angry. "YOUR SUCH WHORE!" he screamed

"HOW AM I A WHORE?" I said.

"That not my child, I bet you slept with Paul and he got you pregnant DIDN'T HE?" he screamed I slowly crawl further on the bed

"IT'S YOUR CHILD, I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH PAUL.!" I shouted which caused him to get more angry.

"Don't you lie to me you filthy slut" He said grabbing my leg and pulling me closer to him

"SHUT UP!" I screamed stand up"YOUR THE MAN WHORE WHO CHEATS ON ME ALL THE TIME! NO WONDER YOU FORCING ME INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU CAUSE YOU HURT ME EVERY TIME WE DATE EACH OTHER." I stood my guard looking straight into his eyes with furry.

Maybe I shouldn't of said that, the look in his eyes, full of hatred, like he was wanting to hit me, he raised his hand, but the door opened and in came Steven "Alright fella, left me wallet, see yeh's later"

Stu Said "See you later Ste," I smiled trying to hide the tears treating to fall.

"Lass, yeh going to be ok?" I nodded

"Yeah, We'll see you later Ste." I smiled his way and he left silently.

"Eyeing up Ste now are yeh, Lass" Wade asked me mocking Ste.

"No" I said scared I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What makes you think that?"

"The way you are when he's around, bet he's the Baby's father" he shouted "You whore"

"Now your just being stupid" I shouted "Ste is not my type, he's your friend."

"You just a slut, all you divas are" He shouted

"Well, if we are then why did you date me?" I screamed "Was a just some cheap fuck to you huh?"

He went silent and broke eye contact with me.

"WELL?" I shouted

"YES, YOU WERE!" Stu Said I felt tears in my eyes, "You were part of plan all along to get Nexus know, you were just there to look pretty. We all agreed to put you in Nexus to make us more dominating. We had to bring you in somehow you wouldn't join if we just asked. We used you all of us, Paul, Heath and David. They all lied to you. Your just a big fat pregnant slut."

"It's your fault, I'm in this situation" I said get anger by the second. "YOU RUIN MY LIFE!" I screamed

"REALLY? IT'S MY FAULT." he screamed "YOU FELL FOR IT, STUPID WHORE!"

My anger got so built I did something I never thought I do. I raised my hand a slap him like I have slap before. His face snapped to the side, I thought quick and tried to run but he quickly grab my arm to stop.

"LET ME GO" I shouted and the door burst open and there stood Paul and Heath.

"Let her go" Paul growled.

"Why should I?" Stu shouted.

"How about I kick your ass?" Paul shouted.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP." I screamed I took my arm out of Stu and sat down on the bed

They came towards me "You all assholes so BACK OFF!"

Heath asked the stupid question "What we do?"

"Why don't you tell them Stuart?" I smiled with sarcasm in my voice "Maybe, the fact you all used me to get to were you guys are now." Paul and Heath faces dropped.

"Why did you tell her?" Paul asked Stuart

"Cause she a pregnant slut." Stuart shouted

I think my heart skipped a beat, they both look at me. "Your pregnant?" Heath said.

I nodded "found out today" I whispered. Paul came towards me "Don't touch me please. I can't look at you right now it makes my stomach turn."

"What?" He said trying to grab my hand I moved away from him

"I trusted you the most Paul and you lied all thought are friends." I let tears fall freely "I was there since day 1 and you lied to me. After all this pain I have had from these two" I pointed at Stu and Heath "You still didn't tell me. Now I'm pregnant with a child. This is all three of yours fault." I felt try grab my hand "DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed. "I HATE YOU ALL YOU LYING DICKHEADS!"

"What's going on?" I turned around and saw Randy, Ted, Cody, Ste and Natalya at the door

"Well I just found out the truth about why I was Nexus." Randy looked at me confused. "I was part there plan all along to get Nexus know, I was just there to look pretty. They all agreed to put me in Nexus to make them more dominating. We had to bring me in somehow I wouldn't join if they just asked. They used me all of them, Paul, Heath and David. They all lied to me." Then I looked at Stu on the verge of tears. "And according to Stu I'm just a big fat pregnant slut"

"Is this true?" Randy shouted

Heath nodded. Natalya grabs me towards her. Randy lunged at the boys put Cody held him back. "I want to leave now," Tears were gleaming in my eyes. "Please"

Ted said "Ste, can you pack Beth's stuff?" Ste went and pack the little bits around he zips up the bag, "Lets go" Nattie grab my hand and We left the room after we pushed the very angry Randy out, I looked back at the three men before leaving.

Later that night.

I was Staying Ste and Randy room as they thought it would be best as they could protect me if any the lie scumbags came to talk to me. I mean there both big scary men. Sam was also there which was good, we get along really well.

Sam and Randy go to bed which left me and Ste alone. He looked me as I was curled up on the sofa. I haven't talk most the night unless they asked me if I want food or if I was ok.

"Are you ok?" Ste asked I shook my head. I did that every time they as me.

"I'm going to bed. Where am I sleeping?" I mumbled

"In my room, I'm sleeping on the pull out bed underneath the bed." I got into the bed after the most emotional day I ever had I feel straight asleep.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	21. BANG! BANG!

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**Big Credit to LJ for the help :)**_

_Beth's POV_

_House Show _

_1 week later._

I sat on crate with Nattie as AJ and Celeste (Kaitlyn) whilst they muck about as per usual. We were laughing at them, and Nattie looked at me. "You Ok?" She asked.

I smiled "Yeah as long I have you girls with me. I'll think I'll be ok." I smiled and Nattie gave me a hug.

"Good to hear." AJ beamed.

"How big the bump?" Celeste asked

I lifted up my big hood jacket and top I was wearing to see the slight bump forming on my belly.

"Wow it's so cool," Celeste said which caused me to smile.

"Girls we need to go and get ready. Are you going to be ok?" I nodded "Yeah I go get some food. See you there." They nodded and we said our goodbyes.

I went to walk away from the diva locker-room area when I realised I left my phone in mine and Nattie's locker-room. I ran into the locker-room.

"Just forgot something again, Nattie" I shouted "I'll see you at Catering"

I turned around and froze as Stu was at the door and he turned the lock. I shallowed a lump in my throat.

He walked right up to me "Well, Well, Well," his hand went under my hood jacket and on the baby bump "If it is the mother of my beautiful child"

I felt my breath hitch I was scared for my life "What you want Stu?"

"To be in my child's life, what do you think I'm here for?"

"To apologise for what you've done to me, you've ruined my life" I replied keeping my cool.

"You know at first It was about the power, but in the end I feel for you hard. You're so beautiful and I can't get enough of you." He said putting a hand through my hair.

'"It's always been about power to you, so enough with the bullshit, you're only saying that so you can be in my child's life, which you can forget about" I said standing up to him

"I have right to see that child, It's half mine as well." He said with his hand in scrunched in ball at his side.

"You lost the right when you became abusive, and by the looks of it, you haven't changed" I said still trying be confident in my words.

"Babe, I never do that again. I promise you that" He grabbed my hands in his "You're too beautiful to hurt."

I took my hand of his "Ok, I'm sick of your empty promises. Can you leave me alone? Let me raise this child." I shouted

"I want you back, you can't live without me. You always come back, just drop the act and be my wife." Stu smirked.

"Actually I can live without you and" I pointed to my stomach "We will live without you."

"Yeah, you do know being a single mother is hard work, you'll need someone there by your side, helping you" Wade replied

"I'm a Foley, I can cope. But I might find a man who can treat me right and be a good role model to MY child" I smirked as he looked frustrated

"'There isn't going to be another man in MY child's life sweetheart" Stu shouted

"It's not your child, you lost the privilege when I got pregnant through you raping me." I said I was fuming so angry that I could of smack him. "And you can't tell me who I can date, You're not my father."

"I may not be your father, but Im the father to this child, no-matter what I'll always be its father & there's nothing you can do about it" Stu smirked as he came closer

"Oh really?" I said "What if I tell my child all the things you did to me. My child wouldn't want you as a dad then," I pushed him back getting rid of my anger thought pushing "Would they?"

"Of course they would" Stu smirked

"No they wouldn't you going no where near this baby when it's born" I screamed

"Hey, there's no need to scream, calm down" Stu said.

"Oh sorry, It your fault We're having this convosation. You got me pregnant and ruined my career, my dad is not happy about the baby at all." I start to feel tears fall down my face as I sobbed I threw fist at Stu chest "You have ruin my life, I hate you."

"Maybe I have" Stu replied to me softly as he hugged me.

"You have" I said closing my eyes laying my head on his chest "I hate you so much"

I sobbed in his chest while his whispered apologise in my ear.

I looked up at him as he leaned in closer to me. "I'm sorry I did this to you" He whispered as he put his hand on my belly.

My breathing got heavy as I looked him, his filled eyes with sadness. "I'm scared, So scared that I'll won't be able to raise this child."

"Hey. you're going to be a fantastic mother." He smiled, putting a hand through my hair, "I'll be there for you, all the way."

He softly kiss me on the lips and pulled away. I took a deep breath "I should go," He said walking towards the door and unlocked it.

"Don't leave, please don't leave" I said he turned around and looked towards me.

"Are you sure?" he asked coming towards me. I nodded as he leaned in as his kissed me again. I returned the kiss, let him know I wanted him. He slid his tongue into my mouth, I moaned as he pulled me closer to his body.

Suddenly the door opened and we pulled apart, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

I turned to see my dad standing at the door "Dad, What are you doing here?"

"You got a hospital appointment, we need to go and get Paul?" My dad said sending Stu glares

"Firstly my scan not till next week, Why do we need to go get Paul? I'm not talking to him" I said

"But he the father of the child" Mick shouted

"He's not the father" My dad gave me a confused face, Stu grabbed my hand in his.

"I'm the father, Mick" Stu said squeezing my hand.

"WHAT? Is this true Beth?" Mick growled.

"Yes He is the father." I said knowing what coming.

"BETHANY MARIA FOLEY! YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I felt tears prick in my eyes as he shouted

"HEY, SHE'S NOT STUPID AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE" Stu shouted.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHEN I CAN LEAVE, YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM MY WHORE OF A DAUGHTER." Mick shouted

Stu Went to go at him put I blocked his path, "Mick, leave now" I said calmly

"I'm your dad…" Mick started to say but I intruded "LEAVE NOW!" I pointed to the door.

As I heard the door close shut I broke down in tears, I was pulled against Stu chest as he tried to calm me down.

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	22. 3 months later

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_Beth's POV_

_4 months later_

_Raw _

Lots of things had happen in the last couple of months I lost my baby due to finding out Stu had an affair with Milena (Rosa). Which cause me and Stu to fight and him to hit me. I lost my baby in the hospital the same night. I took a leave of 3 months to help me to re group myself. I didn't to many people why away, only Randy and Ste (Sheamus). I ignored Paul called he rung mostly everyday until he gave up two months into my leave, Stu rung every week but I ignore them all.

I had cleared my head and knew what I had to do. Get myself back in the game, which Hunter is giving me a chance as a Heal which I'm excited about as I will working with Nattie and Liz (Beth Phoenix), as they my best friends that will be good. I'm also avoiding relationships I need to be in the right place in my life before I can start dating.

I walked into my secret dressing room for the night only certain knew I was here which was Hunter, Liz, Nattie, Kelly and Eve as they are in my segment. I was wearing Black skinny jeans which wear teared in places and with black heel boots and a purple silk blouse and a leather jacket. My hair was now a deep chocolate brown and was wavy except the fringe which was straight, my make was black eyeliner and my lips where a deep red. I was called by Hunter and started to get walked to my hiding place Hunter was going to stay there till I was needed.

I watch the girls on the screen when Beth pinned Eve I got ready to go. "Good Luck" Hunter said

"I' m ready to be back." I smiled at him, as my new music hit (The Rasmus - In The Shadows).

_Segment start_

I walked thought the crowd as the all cheered madly for me, I walked quickly down the seating as both pairs where in the ring. Eve and Kelly looked excited as I jumped over the barrier, and walked up the steel stairs which Kelly opened the ropes to let me in.

I stood toe to toe with Liz and Nattie before my face turned into a smirk.

I turned and face the other girls as we all attacked Kelly and Eve but they got out the ring in the end. We stood there with and had a go at them as they go up the ramp.

_Segment ends_

When they went to next segment all 3 of us walk back up the ramp. As we walked into the backstage area, I was swamped into a hug by Eve.

"I guess you guys missed me." I heard Kelly shout Yes as I went to hug her.

I hugged Nattie and Liz "Feels so weird being back here."

"Well we are glad your back." Liz said

"I need to go talk to Paul." I said. I wanted something with him.

"Actually Beth, there something to tell you about Paul." I look at Nattie and waited it for her to say something "You know the new diva LJ." I nodded me and her where close in FCW she was smaller than me but she was very pretty. "Well Her and Paul are dating."

My heart stopped, Nattie pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry girl"

I pulled away "I'll be ok. Just need sometime to myself. See you guys later" I said walking off

I walked down the corridor with tears in my eyes. I kept my head directed at the floor, i felt myself bump into someone but before I fell I got grabbed around the waist and pulled back up.

I looked up to see Randy holding me towards him. "Hey Beth" he smiled and I smiled "Good to see you back"

"Thanks Randy" I said trying to smile "How's Sam?"

Randy let go of my waist "Me and Sam broke up about a month and half ago, she kinda of cheated on me."

"Oh I'm sorry Randy" I said

"I like someone else anyway" He smirked

"OH! Tell me Randal" I smiled teasing him

"No!" Randy said

"Please, Please Please!" I said

"Beth, Randy Charges for sex" I turned and look at Milena (Rosa), who was with Stu, Paul and LJ.

"Shut up" I growled

"I don't know how she not pregnant again" LJ laughed.

I went to attack LJ but I felt Randy holding me back. "Your asking for it, Whore" I spat at her.

"Lets go guys" Paul said I gave him eyes contact thought my tear filled eyes. "She not worth the effort"

I ran past them towards my locker-room as they laughed at me excluding Randy and Paul.

_1 hour later _

I was currently getting changed in my locker-room, I was just in my underwear. I went towards my bag just as the door slammed open. I turned towards it and tried to cover myself.

"Randy!" I squealed

He eyes look hungry as he bit his lip, I put my hands on my hips "Stop Gawking Please" I turned around to my suitcase.

As I dug thought my bag, I felt two hands on my hips twirl me around. There was Randy his eyes twinkle with lust. He just finished his match, so he his body covered in baby oil and he didn't have much clothing on.

He pushed me against wall so I was trapped "Randy, what are you doing?" I said

"Something I should of done when I first saw you all those years ago." he said.

His lips attached to mine in a animalistic way. I felt myself wanting the kiss. I rubbed my hands up his oily chest and up round his neck. He slammed my body into his so he could deepen the kiss. He moaned in my mouth, I felt start to attempt to undo my bra as he turned around so he was leaning against the wall so I couldn't see who came in the door as I heard a bang and another one 10 seconds later.

I mumbled "What was that?"

_Paul's POV_

I can't believe it, if i would of waited for her that be me holding her not Randy, Why do I always hook up with the wrong girls? LJ was the one that said She didn't want me anymore, but seeing her looking me like that earlier. I knew she was upset because I hooked up with LJ. LJ said "She over you", "She never love you like I love you', She always use to run back to Stu' And "She pregnant I bet you". I listen to it all that bull crap I could of just waited for her like I promised her in the voicemail I left her. That's why she must of been upset, she came back to get with me. I'm so angry with LJ right now.

"Hey Babe" I heard as I saw LJ walk up to me

"Hi" I said blankly

LJ smiled innocently "What's up babe?"

"Like you care, your the reason Randy and Beth just hooked up." I said

"Why am I the reason?" She scoffed

"If you didn't brainwash me with your mean lies. I might actually got the girl of my dreams" I shouted then turned to walk away from her.

"Paul Lloyd JR! Get back here right now." she shouted but I kept walking.

**What will Happen next?**

**LJ I Love you really and You're a amazing friend :)**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	23. You are amazing

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

_**FYI: LJ (xsaywhaat) WROTE THIS CHAPTER BIG PROPS TO HER!**_

Hearing the arguments between LJ & Paul later on that made me wonder did Paul still have feelings for me? I heard him yell that if it wasn't for LJ that he'd have me, he must still have feelings for me, the next thing i knew BANG, I looked out of my hotel room and there was Paul leaving his & LJ's room, should I go after him & see if he's okay, or not, my gut told me to go after him so I did, I hated seeing Paul upset.

'PAUL LLOYD JR GET BACK HERE NOW!' LJ shouted down the corridor, Paul's response to that was sticking his finger up at her

During our friendship & relationship I've never known Paul swear or stick his fingers up at anybody, so I could tell that he was really pissed off

'PAUL, YOU WALK OUT & THATS IT WE'RE OVER' LJ shouted

'BYE BITCH!' Paul shouted back at LJ

I was stunned and so was LJ, LJ saw me looking 'Well look what the cat dragged in' LJ said looking at me 'whatever Paul saw in you, I do not know, I mean look at you, you're pathetic no wonder Stu cheated on you with Milena'

That was it, LJ had gone to far, she may of been the prettiest & popular diva in the WWE, but she was a right bitch, this time instead of crying or running I did something that I was shocked by, attacking her.

'BITCH ABOUT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT NOBODY HURTS MY PAUL' I yelled at her, by now everyone was out seeing what all the action, including Milena & Stu...

'GET THAT BITCH' Milena shouted at LJ, which made LJ smirk

'MY PAUL?, DON'T THINK SO SLUT' she said, raising her fist so she could punch me, but before she could a tall guy stopped her by pulling her off me, expecting it to be Paul, she turned around and punched him but it wasn't it was a very stunned Stu,

'ALRIGHT GUYS, SHOWS OVER' Stu shouted as the others left just leaving me with Stu, Milena & LJ

'Stu, what the...'? Milena asked Stu 'why do that'? Milena then asked, as Paul ran up towards us

'Beth, Beth, are you okay?' Paul asked me

'Yeah' I replied

'Paul.. get away from her' LJ demanded

'No, as far as I'm concerned we're over, you're nothing to a bitch, whatever I saw in you I don't know' Paul replied, taking ahold of my arm 'Come on Beth, lets get you cleaned up' Paul said as we left them.

'I'm so so so sorry, about LJ' Paul said, cleaning me up back in my hotel room

'Dont worry about it' I replied

'Like seriously, I have the right to worry Beth, I love you' Paul replied

'You love me?' I replied

'Yeah, & if I'm being honest I haven't stopped loving you' Paul replied which made me smile.

I sat silent like the goof I was

'Beth, you alright?' Paul asked, I nodded

'Just abit shocked' I replied

'That I still have feelings for you?' Paul chuckled, 'Beth of course I do because you're the ONLY girl I've been with that makes me really happy, when you went through that shit, I really wanted to be with you, by your side holding your hand, but being the stubborn cow that you are, you wouldn't pick up or answer my texts' Paul added on, tickling me,'Paul, stop it' I giggled, Which made us fall on the bed

'Paul stop it or Im going to kick you in the face' I replied, trying to get free

'Oh yeah, like to see you try' Paul replied still tickling me, after a few seconds he stopped, and we gazed into each others eyes 'Beth' Paul whispered

'Yeah' I whispered back

'You have the must beautiful eyes' Paul whispered

'I do?' I replied sitting up

'Yeah' Paul replied, 'I could stare into them all day' paul added on

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

'Stay here, I'll get it' Paul said

'Okay' I replied, as Paul went to open the door, to his surprise it was Stu

'What you want Stu?' Paul asked

'Can I come in, don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble' wade replied, Paul looked back at me, and I nodded

'Yeah, come in' Justin replied, as they came back

'Oh Justin, this is for you, LJ says you two are over for good' Wade replied, at that moment Paul smiled

'Finally free of that bitch' Justin smiled

'You sure are' Wade replied, also smiling 'Alright Beth?' he asked me

'Yeah, thanks' I replied, 'Thanks for before by the way' I also added

'Don't worry about it, just don't get used to it' Wade chuckled

'Don't worry I won't' I giggled back

'To right, because you have me now, and if I see that BITCH hurt you, I will kill her' Justin replied

'Anyways, I'll see you laters' Wade said as he left so it was just back to me & Paul

'I'm sorry about causing you to leave LJ' I said to Paul

'Don't you dare be sorry, you have saved me, because I don't know what I would of done

if I stayed with her any longer' Paul replied

'Yeah, she doesn't deserve you' I replied

'Oh & you know someone who deserves me?' Paul asked me

'Nope' I said in all seriousness

'Beth, this is the point where you say yeah, me derh' Paul replied

'Not even I deserve you, I've treated you like crap' I replied, looking away

'Don't you DARE, say that' Paul replied, 'You deserve me, if you'd like how about we forget the past and look forward to the future?' Paul asked me

'I'd really like that' I replied, smiling

'Good, because I'd really like it too' Paul smiled, going in for a kiss

**What will Happen next?**

**LJ I Love you really and You're a amazing friend :)**

**Please Review**

**Beth**

**xx**


	24. Heartbreak and Mistakes

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. **_

_**Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WE DivaPlease review**_

_** I love your opinions**_

_Smackdown_

Me and Paul have been dating for 3 weeks. Today was Hell in the Cell I was schedule to find out who I was working with. Paul been busy all day so I thought I dropped by his locker-room after I had my meeting with Hunter. I walked down the corridor and towards the make shift office at the arena. I knocked on the door and waited for triple H to respond. I opened the door and there stood, Stu in his ring gear.

"Morning Hunter." I smiled

"Beth" He smiled and came and hug me

"Please take a seat" I sat next to Stu as we waited for hunter to say something."Beth, You are the best wrestling female in this company, you wrestle men and women your so open to any task. That why you be Stu's Manager and help him develop his skills." Hunter said.

"Why do I need help with my "skills"?" Stu shouted

"We thought bringing back the Foley/Barrett romance from the nexus days might help your character." Hunter shouted

"I guess we have to do this." I said and sign the contract on the table.

"Stu If you want to keep your job sign the contract" Hunter groaned

Stu groaned "Ok." he signed the paper.

I got up and walk to Paul locker-room, "Hey Babe" I smiled

"Hey Beautiful" he smiled"How was the meeting?"

"Good" I said easing him in to the big news "I'm in a romantic storyline with Stu"

"Are you serious?" he said laughing "Tell me your joking"

"I'm not," I said seriously "It's true"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN THE CONTRACT?" he shouted standing up.

"OH, SO YOU WANT ME FIRED." I shouted "IS THAT IT?"

"YES! I RATHER I WOULD PROVIDE FOR US THAN YOU HAVE TO KISS YOUR EX" he shouted

"WELL I LOVE MY JOB AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM DOING IT. NOT YOU, STU OR ANYONE ELSE. IF YOU WERE MY SITUATION YOU WOULD DO THE SAME." I shouted

"OH YEAH! I JUST WHORE MYSELF AROUND LIKE YOU DO AND GET MYSELF IN STUPID STORYLINES." Paul shouted

"YOUR A DICK. GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE" I shout and storm out the room.

_2 hours later_

I walk up to Paul locker-room to see it slightly open I peeked thought the gap to see Paul sitting with his hand on his face and I saw a female hand rubbing his back.

"I'm so stupid LJ, How could I doubt her? Everyone she dated has hurt her, I love her so much." Paul said

"Hey, she decided to do this it up to her. She can't blame you for getting protective." LJ said, She was right I was out of line I turned and faced away from the door.

"Your an amazing guy, she so lucky to have you."She was right again, I turned back to the gap and saw LJ and Paul kissing. I gasp in shock and Paul saw me at the door.

"Beth Please I can explain." Letting a single tear roll down my face,

"Please Just Leave me alone" I said walking offAs i wondered backstage, not believing what i saw, i bumped into someone, looking it i saw who it was

'You alright, Beth?" Heath asked meI shook my head

"No Heath, I'm not." Tears were brimming in my eyes.

"Hey, Hey" He pulled me to him. "What happened sweetheart?"

I wrap my arms around him embracing his hug."Me and Paul had a big fight and I went back, to sort it out, but I saw him kissing LJ" I burst out into tears.

"It's going be ok." I nodded "Let's go have a drink just me and you."

"Ok we shall catch up." I tried to smile. He grabbed my hand a we walked to his rental.

_3 hours later_

I giggled as Heath stumbled back to bar, "That was amazing" he shouted girl have been all over him all night.

"At least someone is" I said in my depress drunken mood.

"Hey, you find someone soon," He said looking me straight in the eyes. "you fancy coming inside for a cup of coffee?'"he then asked

"you hitting on me?" I giggled and blushed.

"Depends" Heath smiled

"Depends on what?" I said fiddling with my hair.

'Depends if you're wanting me too' Heath raised an eyebrow.

"Heath.." i said as he took my hand '"I Love you" i spat out, I grabbed him and attached his lips to returned the kiss by wrapped around my waist.

"Let go back to mine" Heath grabbed my arm and drag me to his hotel room, we got near his door and he back me into the wall and attached his lips to mine again which I returned.

_Paul's POV_

I couldn't believe she just hook up with Heath. I made a mistake again. Might as well just go and see LJ again. She seems to have care about me.I walk to the room and knock on the door.

"Paul, What you doing here?" LJ asked

"Just don't ask questions" I said.

"What do you" I attached my to hers.

**What will Happen next?**

**LJ I Love you really and You're a amazing friend :)**

**Please Review**

**Bethxx**


	25. This is Goodbye

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ.**_

Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva

Please review I love your opinions

_Halloween Raw_

2 weeks since I slept with Heath and everything changed. Me and Heath knew what we did was a mistake and moved on as friends. When word spread about what happened people started judging me. My only friends are Heath, Mike, Kevin, Jake, Nick, Vicki, Nattie, Liz And for me and Paul, we broke up after a big fight, he turned everyone he could against me. He been seeing LJ on and off. I been single for just about two weeks, Me and Stu have been develop the storyline well. We turned into really good friends, i have been traveling with him and been rooming with Liz and Nattie. I stood in mine and Stu's Locker-room getting ready for the Divas battle royal. I was putting the finishing to my costume by curling my black hair.

I heard the door open and in stepped Stu."Hello, Wonder Women" Stu smiled commented on my costume.

"Hi Stu" I smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good Sweetheart, you?" Stu smiled

"Ok, just still trying to convince everyone I made a mistake." I smiled weakly.

"I'm sure they come around soon" Stu placed a hand on my shoulder. "Want me to come out with you to the match?"

"Na I will be ok." I smiled "But Thank you Stu."

"You know that's what I'm here for" He grinned

"Well I'm off, See you at the end of the show" I smiled

I lost the battle royal by getting attack by Rosa (Stu's ex) and LJ, I was not happy. I was now back in the locker-room and working out what to wear for the after show halloween party.

Suddenly the door swings open and Stu walks in."Well, that what fun." He smiled

"Congrats on the win" I smile.

"Thanks, I'm going to shower" He grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroomI went to straighten my hair while Stu was in a shower. He walk out in some black trousers and a blue shirt.

"Like my costume" Stu said sarcastically.

"It's not a costume" I said

"Neither is yours" he smirked "It's not finished Stu" I said I was wearing a white dress and stuck a white halo on my head I turned and faced Stu "See I'm an angel"

"I'm just Stu" he smiled and he offered his arm "Shall we go, sweetheart"

I link my arm with his, "We shall" I laughed and walked to the we got there Mike, Kevin, Jake, Nick and Vicki were at the limo.

At the club

I was sitting with vicki and Stu as the other our on the floor. I wasn't in the mood to party so I just sat and had my vodka and coke in my hand.

"Beth, go and dance?" Vicki smiled

"Thanks but I really not in the mood" I groaned

"What the Hell is going on stage?" Stu said as the and Paul where fighting on stage.

LJ grabbed the mic. "SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" She screamed I knew then all eyes were on me as she pointed towards. "SHE CAUSE TROUBLE ALL THE TIME, SHE A WHORE AND LIES." She looked straight at me "SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE NOW!"

I went to stand up and Stu grabbed my arm "You don't have to leave" he said

"Oh I have to, but I'm going with a bang" I said and walked towards the stage everyone watch me as I walked on stage and LJ gave me her mic.

"Well Done LJ, you truly brain washed most the roster. They all think I'm a cheat, well that not true they don't know the full story. Do they LJ or Paul?" Both there faces dropped "Shall I tell them about the fact i caught you kissing in mine and his locker-room huh? I turned to Heath for support and we went out and got drunk, he was being a friend." I said

"But you all still judge me and hate me, so you know what I leave for good. I quit my dream cause I'm sick of all of it. Everyone enjoy your life cause you all ruined mine." I dropped the mic and everyone gasped as I walked out the room

Stu's POV

She can't leave, not now. I need to find her and tell he before I lose her for good. It's be 5 minutes since she left the room.

"Vicki I need to tell Beth, I love her." Stu shouted

"I'll get Nick to drive you" She said and ran offI was starting to panic wonder if it was too late when vicki came back with Jake "Nick too drunk so Jake will take you."

I raised my eyebrow as he came over."Ok dude lets go get your girl" Jake smiled and I followed him out to his

Paul's POV

FUCK! She can't leave I had to get away from LJ now and stop are Jake and Stu going?

I look at Eve she could read my mind.

She walked over to us as LJ was talking to Barbie."Want me to distract her?" I nodded to respond to Eve Questions. "Go get your girl before it's too late." "Hey LJ" Said Eve give Barbie a wink "Lets dance" She grabbed LJ arm and dragged her into the crowd.

I looked for someone to drive me to the hotel "John!" I shouted Cena turned and face me

"What's up man?" he said

"I need you to drive me to the hotel" I said pushing him out the door.

"Ok, but why?" John asked

"I'll explain on the way GO!" I shouted

**What will Happen next?**

**LJ I Love you really and You're a amazing friend :)**

**Please Review**

**Bethxx**


	26. The Choice

_**Note: I only own Bethany Foley and LJ. Everybody else is a WWE superstar or WWE Diva**_

_**Please review I love your opinions**_

Beth's POV

"Thank you for staying with us" Lady at the desk,

"Thank you" I smiled and grabbed my suitcase and heading out the door.

"Raining fucking Great, just my luck" I said I walked out into the rain I ran towards my rental and popped the boot, putting my suitcase in. I closed the boot and turned and faced the hotel "Goodbye WWE, I'll miss you".

"BETH!" I heard someone scream.

I saw him run up to me "What are you doing here?"

"Beth Don't leave" We both getting drench by the water. "I love you so much and you can't leave me here"

That comment hit me like a tidalwave, "Stu, I'm sorry"

"What do you mean?" he said and another car pulled up. Stu turned around and Paul came running out.

"Beth please don't leave." Paul said grabbed my hand "I Love you so much to watch you leave"

"You both have to understand I need to leave." I was on the verge of tears.

"No you don't" Stu said "You need to stay and we need to get married and have beautiful children."

"No she need to stay with me, Stu. I treat her the way she deserve unlike you did." they both starting shouted

"Will you both shut up!" I shouted

"I'm sorry Paul, It's always has been Stu." I said

Paul turned around in a whiff and stormed back to the car.

"Your really picking me?" Stu smiled

"Yes!" I giggled brushing my soaking wet hair away from my face."But I'm taking a break from Wrestling so I can have some me time and focus on us"

"Good, I think you could start planning our wedding." Stu smirked

"I Love You." I planted a kiss on his lips.

"I take that as a Yes to marrying me" I nodded and he pulled me to his chest "I love you too, future Mrs Bennett."

**The End **

**Going start the next in the series :D**


End file.
